Se busca espo- perdón, niñera
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Durante 10 años había hecho todo lo que en sus manos estuvo para que el cuidado de sus hijas no dependiera de nadie, lo que no sabía era que sus hijas y su madre planeaban a sus espaldas conseguir una niñera, y no precisamente para cuidarlas a ellas... [AU, NH, no habrá SI, si no aprecias el arte de la limonada no entres :)]
1. Quiero una niñera

_Hola terrícolas, como había dicho antes a algunas amigas de Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina… esta idea golpea mi cabeza desde hace un par de días y hoy, después de una breve lucha la he logrado materializar. Espero que les guste, que la disfruten y pues, si lo merezco dejen review(? Jaja._

_Perdón si encuentran algún error, es que ya ven, a veces no me da tiempo de corregir antes de publicar… na, solo me da flojera hacerlo xD_

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes –a excepción de Naruko y Haruko- son creación exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto para su manga Naruto._

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 1:<strong>

**Quiero una niñera.**

o

O

o

La ciudad de Tokio era una de las pocas en el mundo que te ofrecía tanta variedad de paisajes en un mismo territorio geográfico. Tokio era divertida, moderna, tradicional, un pequeño pedazo de tierra en el que podías ver lo grande y diverso que Japón podría ser, por eso era su ciudad favorita.

Naruto Uzumaki era un hombre, ¿cómo decirlo? Interesante. A sus 29 años de edad ya era uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón e incluso del mundo, no había sido fácil llegar a la cima, y realmente se las había jugado todas. Siempre fue de familia pudiente pero, jamás habían llegado al punto en que él –con puro trabajo duro y perseverancia– se encontraba.

Su vida era ajetreada, yendo siempre de un lado a otro, de ciudad en ciudad, de país en país. Todo un empresario exitoso. Los viajes de negocios estaban siempre a la orden del día para él.

—Mañana a las 8:00 a.m. tiene una reunión con el vicepresidente sobre sus inversiones en las plantas de energía nuclear.

Esa chica que siempre andaba leyéndole su agenda era Yamanaka Ino, su secretaría y asistente desde hacía 5 años, y, la única de tantas que tuvo antes que logró adaptarse a su estilo de vida.

—Almorzará con el director Nakawara Yuuko, recuerde, asegúrese de convencerlo de llevar a cabo la filmación del nuevo comercial para la línea de ropa interior que se está produciendo.

—Lo tengo.

—Recuerde, Nakawara lo necesita a usted, no usted a él —caminar por los pasillos mientras le leía sus obligaciones ya era rutina—. A las 2:00 p.m. se reunirá con la modista americana que trabajará en la organización de la pasarela de modas en Milan.

—Yeps.

—El dueño del consorcio Uchiha, el señor Fugaku, lo recibirá junto a su hijo mayor a las 3:30 p.m. para finalizar la devolución de las acciones que usted había comprado.

—¿Mañana? Creí que eso se haría la otra semana —preguntó deteniéndose por menos de 2 segundos.

—No señor, su agenda está a reventar para la próxima semana, además, tiene el viaje a Inglaterra.

—¡Ah, diablos! Había olvidado el viaje —golpeó su frente y las puertas de su oficina se abrieron al estar frente a ellas.

—Le dije al señor Fugaku que se reunieran mañana o esperara 2 semanas más.

—¿Por qué 2 semanas, no se puede cuando vuelva de Inglaterra? —la rubia negó rápidamente con la cabeza, tomando asiento frente a él.

—Recuerde que usted regresa de Inglaterra el viernes 15 y el sábado 16 es el recital de ballet navideño de la señorita Naruko.

—Es verdad… —suspiró—. Ino, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Estaría perdido señor.

—Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Naruto.

—Lo siento señor, ya le he explicado que dentro de la oficina no lo haré, eso solo cuando estemos en las calles y nos encontremos de manera casual.

—Eres la mejor secretaria que alguien podría desear.

—Lo sé —respondió orgullosa y se levantó de su lugar—. Iré a llamar a la escuela para cerciorarme de la hora de salida de sus hijas y confirmar la hora para la obra navideña en la que participará la señorita Haruko.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que darme las gracias —el rubio sonrió complacido—. Me pagas más de lo que ganaría como modelo, así que estamos a mano.

—¡Ha, ha! —rió de manera escandalosa—. Aún así, sabes que me debes las fotos para la portada del catalogo de ropa interior.

—Sí, claro, le prometo que para el próximo mes si aceptaré modelar —prometió levantando el meñique.

—No te creeré, eres una mentirosa —la rubia rió y se retiró de la oficina después de una reverencia.

Esa era más o menos su vida.

El _«Consorcio Uzumaki»_, como se le conocía públicamente, era una colección de empresas, inversiones y marcas diferentes que incluían; una red de supermercados, una marca de ropa interior, una marca de ropa de damas y caballeros, una marca de ropa de niños y niñas, una marca de accesorios de todo tipo, una marca de trajes de novia, un buffet de abogados, un centro clínico de salud privado, una red de restaurantes de comida rápida y otros más refinados, Resorts, Hoteles, entre otras más, así como inversiones en empresas públicas, privadas y mixtas. En ocasiones invertía en consorcios o empresas que estuvieran en pique de quiebra, con la condición de que se le regresara todo el dinero invertido una vez que la empresa volviera a la normalidad, y él devolvería las acciones a su nombre.

Muchos le conocían por ser una buena persona, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a otros. Fundador de varías organizaciones de beneficencia y principal promotor de la educación y la cultura, siendo una de las personas que más ayuda económica aportaba a las escuelas públicas y privadas que de verdad lo ameritaban.

El único mal que afectaba su vida era un recuerdo, uno que guardaba en su corazón desde 4 años atrás, el fatídico recuerdo de la muerte de su esposa. Sin embargo, cada día daba lo mejor de sí mismo para ser el empresario poderoso y benévolo que todos admiraban, y, al mismo tiempo, ser el padre perfecto para sus 2 mayores tesoros.

Sí, Naruto, a sus 29 años de edad tenía 2 hijas, 2 niñas a las que amaba más que nada en el mundo, incluso podía jurar que ni a su madre la amaba tanto como a ellas.

La mayor tenía 14 años y respondía al nombre de Uzumaki Naruko. Era rubia, de hecho tenía el mismo color amarillo estridente que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules, sí, para muchos –aunque su cabello era un poco ondulado–, ella era la viva imagen femenina de su padre. Cursaba el segundo año de secundaria y era la princesita de papá; caprichosa, escandalosa, orgullosa, pero muy amable y cariñosa, quien lo apoyaba en todas sus obras de caridad y le acompañaba a las que podía.

La menor tenía 6 años, de nombre; Uzumaki Haruko. También era rubia, aunque su cabello era un poco más oscuro, casi tocando el naranja, sus ojos también eran azules, pero de un tono más oscuro que los de su hermana. Su cabello era menos ondulado y al igual que su hermana, lo mantenía largo por capricho de su padre. Iba en primero de primaria y tenía una personalidad más dócil, era callada –al menos en comparación con su hermana–, aunque ambas eran expertas en meterse en líos, romántica, humilde, amable y por sobretodo picara. Por su edad, era un poco más desinteresada en relación a lo que su padre hacía fuera de casa.

Esas dos niñas eran su razón de ser, y lo que más protegía desde que habían llegado a su vida. El que alguien las molestara era lo único que lo podía desquiciar al punto de que juraba podría matar por ellas.

Siempre cuidaba de ellas por sí mismo, pues, aunque su trabajo era cada vez más pesado, nunca había faltado a alguna cita con ellas, no le importaba dejar al presidente esperándolo si una de sus hijas se raspaba una rodilla. De hecho, ya lo había hecho en algún momento.

Solo las dejaba cuando debía viajar y no podía llevarlas por las clases. Normalmente era su madre quien las cuidaba, pero en esa ocasión sería diferente por primera vez en 10 años.

Pasaban las 8 de la noche.

—¡Mamá, espera por favor! —gritaba con desespero el rubio, corriendo escaleras abajo dentro de su _pequeña_ mansión.

—Lo siento, Naruto. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces —se detuvo y encaró a su hijo—. No soy tu niñera.

—Pero, mamá —casi lloraba—. Sabes que este viaje es muy importante, solo serán 5 días y en el momento en que llegue podrás irte.

—He dicho que no —sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse tan rojas como su cabello por la ira.

—¿Y si las llevas a tu casa?

—No se trata de donde las cuidaré, Naruto, se trata de que prometí a tu padre ir con él a Maui para nuestro aniversario y no cancelaré el viaje. Sabes bien que tu padre vive casi tan ocupado como tú.

—Pero, mamá…

—¡He dicho que no! —gritó golpeando la frente del rubio con los nudillos—. Si cancelo el viaje, quien sabe cuando vuelva a tener tu padre una semana exclusiva para nosotros dos, así que no.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga? —sujetaba su cabeza desesperado.

—Pues fácil, consigue una niñera —dijo su madre encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo haré. Sabes que estoy en total desacuerdo con la idea de encargar tus hijos a una desconocida. De ser así, preferiría dejarlas con los sirvientes de la casa —volteó a ver al mayordomo inclinándose—. Sin ofender —rió nervioso.

—No se preocupe, señor.

—Bien, con tu permiso, iré a despedirme de mis hermosas nietas.

—¡Diablos! —bufó enojado y tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo. Marcó el 2 en el discado rápido.

—¿Mochi, mochi? —respondieron del otro lado.

—¡Ino! —la rubia desde la comodidad se sofá enarcó una ceja, pues sabía que si su jefe la llamaba a esas horas no era para nada bueno.

—¿Qué quieres, Naruto? —respondió de manera directa.

—¿Cuidarías a mis hijas mientras estoy en Inglaterra? —la rubia bufó y dejó el esmalte de uñas sobre la mesa de té.

—No, no soy niñera, consíguete una —colgó el teléfono sin decir más, y por si acaso lo apagó.

—¿Ino? —le hablaba al teléfono como si este le pudiera responder—. No puede ser, ella era mi esperanza.

—Señor, si me permite mi opinión… —el rubio lo miró fijamente—. Debería de conseguir una niñera, no tiene nada de malo, estará al tanto de sus hijas mientras usted no está y, será algo así como la señorita Ino con usted.

—No lo haré, no dejaré a mis hermosas hijas al cuidado de una desconocida, ¿y si es una loca? ¿O una homicida? ¿Qué tal si es caníbal? ¡O peor! ¿Qué tal si las vende por internet?

—Creo que está exagerando señor —el rubio frunció el rostro.

—¡Buscaré en mi agenda telefónica hasta que alguien de mi entera confianza acepte cuidarlas mientras no estoy en casa! —gritó mientras subía las escaleras dando zancadas.

En la habitación de la mayor de sus hijas…

—¿Niñas, están ahí? —llamó una mujer de cabellos rojos.

—Sí abue, pasa —dijo con una amplia sonrisa la mayor tras abrir la puerta—. ¿Hablaste con papá? —preguntó tras cerrar la puerta.

—Sí, pero es más terco que una mula —se sentó en la cama y Haruko se acostó sobre sus rodillas.

—Papá es un idiota, jamás aceptará —dijo rodando los ojos la menor.

—No le digas idiota a papá, Haruko, eres una mal hablada —le reprendió Naruko.

—¡Pero es la verdad! —se defendió la pequeña jugando con un mechón del largo cabello de su abuela.

—Haruko tiene razón —dijo la pelirroja rendida—. No será fácil conseguir que meta a una mujer en la casa.

Las tres soltaron un largo suspiro, estaban rendidas.

—No entiendo cual es su problema en que tengamos una niñera —bufó la rubia mayor lanzándose en la cama.

—Es mi culpa —dijo sonriendo su abuela—. Tuvo muchas niñeras de niño a causa de mis viajes y los de su padre.

—A mi no me gusta la idea de tener niñera —Haruko se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Naruko tomando un mechón del cabello de su hermana—. Me gusta que papá nos cuide.

—Yo tampoco quiero una niñera, por Dios, ya tengo 14 años —la rubia mayor bufó—. Pero es la única manera de que podamos mover nuestras piezas para que papá vuelva a salir con una mujer.

—Sigo sin entender —dijo la menor jugando con ambos mechones de cabello.

—Te explico querida —dijo su abuela abrazándole—. Desde que tu mami se fue al cielo, tu papi ha dedicado toda su vida a ustedes y a su trabajo, y hasta él necesita salir con alguien de su edad, divertirse, tener una vida normal.

—Papá aún es joven —dijo Naruko abrazando sus piernas—. Sé que él es feliz con nosotras, pero, no es justo que se aferre para siempre al recuerdo de mamá, porque ella no va a volver.

—Sigo sin entender —suspiró—. Pero si ustedes dicen que papá será feliz, entonces haré lo que sea, porque papá nos hace felices a nosotras.

—Voy a morir si no conseguimos algo pronto —suspiró rendida la rubia mayor.

—¿Y sí…? —Kushina fue interrumpida por la puerta que recién se abría de un golpe.

—¡Listo! —gritó el rubio triunfante irrumpiendo en la habitación—. ¡Te gané mamá! —reía con fuerza y tomó a la más pequeña alzándola en sus brazos—. ¡No habrá niñera ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca!

—¿Ah sí? Me alegro que consiguieras a alguien que cuide las niñas —comentó Kushina, manteniendo un tono normal—. ¿Y quién ha aceptado?

—Sasuke —las 3 mujeres abrieron los ojos asombradas.

—Creí que estaba en Europa de gira —dijo su madre.

—Sí, pero lo llamé, y me dijo que hoy llegó a Japón, tenía una firma de autógrafos y estará hasta el próximo domingo en la ciudad.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Naruko con fuerza, recibiendo las miradas de todos—. Es decir, que bueno que veremos de nuevo al tío Sasuke.

Mostró una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y tanto su abuela como su hermana entendieron el mensaje.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, y al intentar andar algo le haló hacia atrás, intentó caminar y cayó al suelo con su abuela.

—¡Haruko! —gritaron ambas al notar que había atado un nudo de ambos cabellos.

—¿Qué? —la pequeña se encogió de hombros desde los brazos de su padre—. Soy una niña pequeña, deben de tenerme paciencia.

Se levantaron y desataron el nudo, bueno, esa broma daba igual, lo importante era que Sasuke sería la clave para conseguir una niñera.

o

O

o

Un día después…

La ciudad brillaba con fuerza, con esa que te hace pensar que la magia existe y que un mundo diferente y renovado se abrirá ante ti en cualquier momento, un mundo donde podrás convertir en realidad todos y cada uno de los sueños que se pasan por tu cabeza al dormir.

—¿Te enteraste? —Comentaba alguna joven a su compañera de acera—. Dicen que Sasuke-kun está de paso por la ciudad.

—¡No puede ser! —Gritaba con euforia la segunda en respuesta—. Dime que es verdad, ¿Qué pasa si nos lo cruzamos en el camino?

—No lo sé pero yo estaría dispuesta a darle un hijo.

Ambas reían ante aquel comentario con total normalidad. La vida en la ciudad era muy ajetreada y las fotos de aquel hombre anteriormente mencionado decoraban la fachada de grandes edificios con diversas fotografías.

Todo en esa ciudad representaba modernización y belleza; los edificios con gigantescos vitrales, las pasarelas llenas de publicidad en pantallas gigantescas, los grandes espectaculares con fotografías de famosos mostrando la perfección de sus rostros y cuerpos pero a la vez, incluyendo la naturaleza en la escena, con amplios parques llenos de cerezos y robles. La vista simplemente te maravillaba.

—Que aburrido —se quejó un joven desde su asiento en un parque, en un camino bañado por la helada nieva—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensará tardar en llegar?

Era apuesto, muy apuesto, al igual que las fotografías de él en la ciudad lo corroboraban. Su cabello era negro azabache, como la noche, con los destellos azules que las estrellas producían al dejar la estela de su paso, bueno, así eran los destellos en su cabello, aunque en este momento lo cubría con la capucha de su chaqueta negra. Sus ojos hacían juego con su cabello, ojos negros y profundos como la oscuridad que queda cuando el sol se oculta.

Los jeans negros le ajustaban al cuerpo al igual que la remera blanca que luchaba por esconderse dentro de su chaqueta. Sus ojos se escondían tras un par de lentes de sol y esperaba con ansias que no le reconocieran, después de todo, ya había escuchado a un par de chicas hablar de él mientras caminaban.

—Hola —saludó alguien haciéndole volver a la tierra.

—Hola —respondió el saludo con una sonrisa ladina.

—Disculpa por mi tardanza, por favor, se me presentó un inconveniente.

—No pasa nada, Hinata —aseguró elevando un pulgar—. Eres linda, así que no puedo enfadarme.

—Gracias —dijo mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

Bueno, sí, era cierto, era muy linda. Delgada y voluptuosa, imposibilitada de mostrar sus atributos en aquella ropa que llevaba. Maldito invierno, hubiese pensado cualquiera. Un vestido estampado en tonos tierra, ajustado, terminando donde lo hacían sus glúteos, licras negras cubriendo sus piernas, botas color marrón que subían hasta sus batatas, un gran sobretodo en color negro cubriendo su cuerpo del frio, guantes y una bufanda color café.

—¿Cómo está tu familia? —preguntó mostrando interés, llamando la atención de un par de ojos perlados.

—Están bien —sonrió con las manos al frente mientras caminaban.

—Me alegro —el silencio se instaló.

—Sasuke.

—Hinata —se llamaron al mismo tiempo—. Tu primero.

—Creo que sabes lo que diré… —el azabache sonrió de medio lado y rodeó el cuello de su acompañante.

—Entonces no lo digas —plantó un beso en su frente y continuó su camino—. Al menos no podemos decir que no lo intentamos.

—Fue divertido mientras duró —afirmó caminando, arropada en aquel abrazo.

—Sí, y te aseguro que no encontrarás jamás a alguien con quien te veas tan estéticamente bien —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Sí, tú tampoco —ambos rieron con fuerza manteniendo el abrazo.

—Al menos comamos por última vez como _pareja_ —susurró a su oído y ella suspiró. Era imposible llevarle la contraria.

—Tu pagas —se detuvo y sus miradas se encontraron cuando ella lo encaró—. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para otra ocasión? —Sasuke asintió—. Actuemos como una pareja normal aunque sea en la despedida y… solo no nos veamos por un tiempo.

—Te doy un día —ella rió.

—Es suficiente.

Las manos masculinas se ubicaron posesivas sobre el rostro frente a ellas. Ese era el adiós, una vez que dieran la vuelta ese juego absurdo acabaría, eso de intentar ser más que amigos no había funcionado y ahora acabaría para siempre. Le dolía el corazón, pero solo de imaginar perder su amistad.

Ella cerró los ojos, y para él fue recibir el permiso que esperaba. Presionó sus gruesos labios contra los finos de ella. Un beso de adiós, y por raro que sonara, el más sincero, apasionado y dulce que intercambiaron en los últimos 2 años, en los cuales se encontraban juntos 3 días cada 3 meses.

Bueno, estaba claro por qué no habían conseguido enamorarse.

—Adiós —susurró ella y él agitó su mano antes de darse la espalda y andar en su propia dirección.

Era el final de algo que en realidad nunca había comenzado…

No había enojo, no había dolor, mientras siguieran siendo amigos lo demás no importaba, sí, alguna vez se sintieron atraídos, se gustaron, se besaron, lo intentaron y habían fallado, bueno, al menos dieron todo de sí para conseguir un imposible, si no lo lograron ya no era su culpa.

Caminaba tranquilo, observando relajado el paisaje, su auto estaba estacionado en la entrada del parque y tenía todo el día libre para él.

La noche llegó y miró su teléfono por enésima vez. Suspiró resignado, sabía que Hinata lo llamaría al día siguiente para que charlaran y hablaran de manera casual. Ella misma lo había dicho, seguirían siendo amigos, y si algo conocía de ella, era que tenía palabra.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó, lavó su cara, sus dientes y todo su cuerpo. Tomó lo primero que había en su maleta y las llaves del auto. Se despidió de su madre con un beso, de su padre con un apretón de manos, de su hermano con un choque de manos y se retiró. Era lindo compartir con ellos luego de pasar meses fuera del país, pero se había comprometido con el idiota de su amigo en cuidar dos niñas por 5 días.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó al escuchar la respuesta del otro lado del auricular.

—Sí, ¿a qué horas llegas? —cuestionó algo tenso.

—Voy en camino, me quedé dormido —respondió con tranquilidad.

—Bien, tuve que irme ya porque perderé el vuelo si no lo hago —suspiró—. Te dejé una lista en casa sobre las niñas y sus cosas, por favor, cuida bien de ellas, y si algo ocurre llámame de inmediato.

—Sí, sí, sí, tranquilízate. Cuidaré bien de ellas, lo he hecho antes y nunca he fallado.

—Lo sé, por eso confió en ti —el azabache sonrió orgulloso y estacionó el auto en la redoma de la mansión Uzumaki.

—Estoy entrando, te dejo, llámame cuando estés en Londres.

—Lo haré —colgó el teléfono, cruzó la puerta al momento en que uno de los gorilas le abrió y se detuvo en seco al observar a una mujer, una adolescente y una niña mirándole fijamente—. ¿Hola?

—No hay tiempo para saludos —aclaró la mujer.

—Tío, necesitamos tu ayuda —continúo Naruko, mientras su hermana solo asentía con insistencia ante todo lo que las dos mayores decían.

—No me meteré en ningún problema —dijo y las tres rodaron los ojos.

—Es para conseguirle de una buena vez una mujer a Naruto —la pelirroja soltó esas palabras e inmediatamente el azabache asintió.

—Cuenten conmigo —Naruko se le colgó del cuello en un abrazo y Haruko saltaba en círculos con su abuela tomadas de manos—. Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos? Naruto no acepta ir a citas, ni si quiera ha tenido una aventura con sus secretarias, es un idiota —la pelirroja asintió a todo.

—Es verdad, mi hijo está reacio a cualquier relación, por eso tenemos que meter nuestras manos en la masa.

—Tenemos un plan —dijo Naruko con una sonrisa—. Y estamos seguras de que podría funcionar, pero necesitamos de tu ayuda.

—Bien, cuéntenme —el azabache levantó a la más pequeña y tomó la mano de Naruko.

—Ellas te dirán todo —intervino la pelirroja tomando su bolsa y mirando su reloj—. Minato me está esperando en casa, nuestro vuelo sale en dos horas.

Besó las frentes de sus nietas con ternura, le pellizcó una mejilla a Sasuke y salió a toda marcha.

—¿Y bien, cuál es el plan? —ambas rubias sonrieron y la mayor se dignó a explicar.

—Necesitamos conseguir una niñera.

—¿Una niñera? —preguntó el azabache y ambas asintieron.

—Papá se niega a ver o buscar mujeres en la calle, pero, si metemos a una mujer en la casa, en algún momento tendrá que fijarse en ella —continúo la mayor sentándose en la mesa de té una vez que llegaron al recibidor.

—Hmp, puede funcionar, «si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma».

—Exacto —sentenció Naruko.

—Yo sigo pensando que no quiero niñera —dijo Haruko encogida de hombros.

—No volveré a explicarte nada, Haruko —anunció su hermana—. Si tenemos que soportar ser cuidadas por alguien más lo haremos, si de esa manera podemos hacer feliz a papá no importa.

—No deberían de preocuparse por eso —ambas fijaron sus azules miradas en los ojos oscuros de su tío—. Su padre no las dejará a solas con una desconocida. Es muy paranoico. De seguro estará incluso más atento a ustedes para asegurarse de que esa «malvada niñera» no les haga daño.

—Tienes razón —Naruko abrazó a su hermana con fuerza—. Eso aumenta las posibilidades de que el plan funcione.

—Bien, mañana buscaremos una niñera —dijo Sasuke con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, pero —el azabache observó a la rubia mayor—. No puede ser cualquier niñera.

—Eso es cierto…

—¡Hagamos un casting! —exclamó Haruko llamando la atención de ambos—. Llamemos a niñeras de todas las casas de cuido y las entrevistamos. Podemos escoger la más dulce…

—Amable —dijo Naruko.

—Sexy —dijo Sasuke.

—Tierna —dijo Haruko.

—Educada —dijo Naruko.

—Sexy —dijo Sasuke.

—Cariñosa —dijo Haruko.

—Considerada —dijo Naruko.

—Sexy —dijo Sasuke.

—Linda —dijo Haruko.

—Inteligente —dijo Naruko.

—Sexy —dijo Sasuke.

—Tierna —repitió Haruko.

—¡Basta! —estalló la rubia mayor—. ¡Tú solo dices sinónimos del mismo adjetivo! —exclamó señalando a su hermana.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Solo tengo 6 años, siente orgullo de que hablo bien —se excusó fingiendo estar ofendida.

—¡Y tú! —señaló a Sasuke—. ¡Solo has dicho «sexy»! —el aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Es una cualidad importante si quieres que tu papá se obsesione con ella, créeme, sé de estas cosas —dijo guiñándole el ojo.

—Pervertido estúpido —bufó enojada y sorbió su té de un trago—. Levanten sus traseros del suelo, tenemos muchas llamadas que hacer.

Haruko y Sasuke se miraron, y tras asentir con fuerza se levantaron firmes y comenzaron a caminar a paso de marcha siguiendo a Naruko.

—¡Prepárate, Uzumaki Naruto! —dijo sonriendo.

Y el nombrado, jamás hubiese imaginado lo que se encontraría al volver de Europa.

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Se acabó jeje… espero lo hayan disfrutado… ¡nos leemos al siguiente!<em>

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	2. Hinata

_Wow, debo decirles que estoy asombrada, orgullosa, emocionada, conmovida y muchos sentimientos encontrados se encuentran ahora luchando en mi kokoro jaja. Jamás pensé que esta locura les gustaría tanto 3. Me siento tan honrada de recibir tanto hamorsh en menos de 3 días que ayer decidí que publicaría el capítulo 2 a la brevedad como agradecimiento *-*!_

_El siguiente si tardará un poquito más porque tengo otras cosas que actualizar, pero suelo hacerlo rápido._

_Como siempre disculpen los errores, sobre todo hoy que escribí con frío y se me congelan los dedos D:!_

_Disfruten de su lectura..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 2:<strong>

**Hinata.**

o

O

o

El sol luchaba por brillar con intensidad, siendo retenido por las gruesas nubes invernales que amenazaban con soltarse en copos de nieve aquella fría mañana de diciembre. Suerte que la calefacción podía mantener frío su departamento.

Salió de la cama con pesar y camino a rastras hasta el baño. Bostezó ante su reflejo. Siempre se había preguntado si algún hombre pensaría que era linda al verla en esas fachas.

—Buenos días, Hinata —se saludó a sí misma mientras una mueca de nostalgia cubría su rostro—. Otro día más en la agradable soledad.

Bostezó por segunda vez y levantó la tapa del escusado. Se lanzó –prácticamente– sobre el asiento y apoyó los pies en la pared. Miró aburrida sus medías de _snoopy _y bajó los pies con un sonoro suspiro. Tomó el borde del camisón viejo y manchado que usaba para dormir y lo arrojó al suelo, cerca de la puerta, junto a un grupo de ropa.

Ya hacía 5 años que vivía sola, un día simplemente había decidido irse de su casa, independizarse, y aunque al principio fue difícil, al final su padre terminó aceptando su decisión, tenía 24 años en aquel momento y era comprensible.

Ya tenía 29 y se le acusaba de manera regular de ser una _solterona_ por parte de sus familiares. Ella solo ignoraba los comentarios.

Lanzó el sostén y las pantis cerca del montón de ropa y entró a la ducha. El agua helaba haciéndola saltar, mientras maldecía no haber encendido el calentador la noche anterior.

Era lunes por la mañana, eso significaba; ordenar el departamento e ir a _trabajar_, si se le podía llamar por ese nombre a pasar por las diferentes empresas que su padre tenía en Tokio, pasar revista, firmar cheques, despedir personas, contratar otras, responder preguntas, hacer preguntas, era una rutina aburrida que para su suerte solo duraba hasta el medio día.

Sacudió su cabello mojado y lo envolvió en un paño al igual que a su cuerpo, observó la ropa en el suelo y bufó antes de levantarla.

—No sé por qué diablos lanzo la ropa ahí si al final la tengo que llevar a su lugar —lanzó todo en la cesta y miró la cocina frustrada.

No había desorden, de hecho, a excepción de la ropa en el baño, todo estaba intacto, eso significaba ir más temprano a trabajar.

En cuestión de una hora estuvo lista. Su cabello estaba seco y un poco revuelto así que lo ató en una cola alta con una liga celeste. Llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa manga larga blanca, un saco a juego con el pantalón, unos zapatos de tacón celestes y un bolso de mano a juego. Se miró por última vez en el espejo, tomó las llaves del auto y salió del departamento.

—Buenos días —saludó por el teléfono tras marcar algún número—. Sí, habla Hinata, claro… sí, seguro, estaré allí en 20 minutos. ¿En serio? —hablaba por el alto parlante y detuvo el auto en seco—. ¡¿Qué?! Espera un momento, voy a estacionarme.

Se aferró al volante con fuerza y orilló el vehículo en una zona permitida.

—Es la peor noticia que me has dado desde que mi madre murió, Neji —dijo más calmada.

—Lo siento, quería esperar a llegar a Tokio pero no podré ir aún —la voz del hombre a través de la línea se escuchaba cansada—. ¿Vendrás a verlo?

—No lo sé —cerró los ojos—. Fue por ese hombre que terminé viniéndome a Tokio, ¿lo olvidas?

—Él quiere verte Hinata, dice que quiere hablar contigo —ella no respondía—. Es tu abuelo, te guste o no es tu sangre, deberías venir a verlo.

—No quiero.

—Te conozco, se que estás angustiada, ¿por qué no vienes e intentas hacer las paces con él? —una lágrima luchaba por salir de los ojos femeninos.

—No, cuando me devuelva lo que me quitó hablaré con él.

—Pero, Hinata…

—Adiós —colgó y lanzó el manos libres a la parte trasera del auto.

Cercioró que su maquillaje estuviera intacto y encendió el auto. Comenzó a salir de la calle, usando las luces de cruce. Los chirridos de un auto llamaron la atención de los peatones y el golpe al final anunció que dos coches acababan de impactar.

—Esto no puede ser verdad —susurró para sí misma golpeando el volante—. Ese viejo solo me trae mala suerte.

—¡Ey, ¿está bien?! —preguntó un hombre golpeando el vidrio del copiloto.

—Sí, —cubrió sus ojos con los anteojos de sol y se bajó por la ventanilla que golpeaban con insistencia.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa —era rubio y alto, también llevaba gafas oscuras y le extendió la mano—. Cubriré los gastos, permítame entregarle mi tarjeta.

—No importa —sacudió la mano negándose a recibir la ayuda y respiró cansada.

El golpe lo había recibido en su puerta y parte del motor, no podía conducir un auto chocado era peligroso.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarla? —preguntó Naruto sonriendo—. Mi auto perdió los frenos, si no hubiese chocado contra usted probablemente me habría estrellado contra el auto bus que pasó después —ella asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—¿Puede llevarme al aeropuerto internacional? —preguntó cortante y el asintió—. Bien, solo haga eso y yo cubriré los gastos de reparación y todo —tomó su bolso y su teléfono del auto —¿Hola? —saludó al momento en que le respondieron—. Mi auto está entre la calle 29 con avenida 35, sí, no me interesa… solo llévenselo, y al otro auto también. Gracias.

—No tienes que preocuparte…

—No importa, no quiero ser grosera pero, debía estar en el aeropuerto hace 10 minutos —anunció mirando el reloj—. Si me quedó a resolver una disputa de este tipo, perderé mucho tiempo.

—¡Diablos! —gritó el rubio mirando su propio reloj—. ¡Mi vuelo sale en 20 minutos! —exclamó con fuerza sacando las cosas del maletero—. Venga conmigo.

Sin decir nada, y arrastrando una maleta, tomó la mano de la mujer y comenzó a arrastrarla por el medio de la calle. Las personas no hacían sino mirar cómo se iban dejando los vehículos atrás. Un taxi se detuvo y el rubio prácticamente la arrojó dentro junto a su maleta.

—Aeropuerto internacional por favor.

—Sí —respondió el taxista.

—¿Y…? —preguntó el rubio buscando conversación—. ¿Vas de viaje?

—No —ella observó su teléfono y sin quitarse los anteojos tecleó algunos números—. Voy a firmar unos documentos.

—Ah, ya veo —musitó curioso—. ¿Trabaja en el aeropuerto?

—No —el asintió y ella colgó tras escuchar el contestador automático—. Soy la dueña —el rubio se inmutó un poco pero sonrió tranquilo—. ¿Puede ir más rápido? —preguntó ella al chofer y este se negó.

—Tranquila, ya estamos cerca —Hinata desvió su mirada a la ventanilla—. Yo voy de salida, viajaré a Inglaterra por negocios, volveré el viernes.

—Buen viaje.

—Gracias.

Y el intercambio de palabras se detuvo.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y sin decir nada más que _adiós_, ella se perdió entre la multitud, dejando al rubio con dos grandes dudas; ¿Cuál era su nombre y dónde la había visto antes? Porque podría jurar que la había visto en alguna parte.

—Dios mío… —suspiró aliviada, recostada tras la puerta del baño de empleados.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Hinata? —la aludida asintió levantándose rápidamente.

—S-sí, no es nada —se afirmó sobre sus pies y comenzó su camino hacia las oficinas—. Kiba —el nombrado se acercó—. P-por favor, permíteme sujetarme de tu hombro, me tiemblan las piernas.

—¿En serio? —bufó enojado y hizo lo ordenado—. ¿Lo vió de nuevo? —ella asitió.

—T-te juro que me controlé —aseguró aún luchando por estabilizarse.

—Usted, señorita Hinata, tiene serios problemas.

—Lo sé… —susurró bajando la mirada.

o

O

o

—¡Bienvenidas! —gritaba por un megáfono una niña de 6 años en la entrada de la mansión Uzumaki.

La fila de mujeres que se abría desde la entrada y recorría toda la redoma del estacionamiento era gigantesca. Todas con sus carpetas en mano, y muchas vestidas como si realmente asistían a un casting para una novela o las fotos de una revista.

—¡Gracias a todas por venir, serán ingresadas en grupos de 10 y se les entrevistará! —todas asentían y murmuraban entre ellas—. ¡No es cualquier trabajo de niñera, así que no se desilusionen si no logran quedar seleccionadas, de todas solo quedará una persona.

La niña se bajó de la escalera a la que se había subido, con la ayuda de uno de los guardias y entró a la casa, donde, habían habilitado el teatro de la misma para el gran _casting_ de niñera.

—¿Cómo están las cosas afuera? —preguntó Naruko a su recién llegada hermana.

—Bien, hay muchas mujeres, algunas feas, otras bonitas y otras con cara de idiota.

—Haruko, no debes de usar ese vocabulario —reprendió Sasuke sirviendo un trago de saque.

—Me lo dice el hombre que bebe saque mientras cuida de dos niñas… sí, tienes mucha moral para reprenderme —Sasuke rodó los ojos—. ¿Entendiste el sarcasmo?

—¿Estás segura de tener 6 años? —preguntó irritado y la niña sonrió sentándose.

—¿Verdad que soy prematura? Mi maestra lo dice todo el tiempo.

—La compadezco —dijo levantando la mano en señal de juramento.

—Secundo —dijo Naruko haciendo el mismo gesto.

—Vienen las 10 primeras, señor —anunció el mayordomo, dirigiéndose a Sasuke, quien asintió.

Los tres se sentaron cómodamente y con lápiz y papel en mano comenzaron las evaluaciones.

Realmente había sido un _casting_…

—¿Y, bailas? —preguntó Naruko a la número 34.

—Solo ballet.

—Interesante —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Y, qué opinas del sexo antes del matrimonio? —preguntó la menor, logrando que su tío escupiera el saque.

—¡Haruko! —le gritó—. ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—De ti —la mujer les observaba confundida.

—¿Esa niña está hablando de sexo? —murmuraban entre las candidatas presentes.

—Olvídelo —dijo la 34 retrocediendo—. Ya no quiero el cargo.

—¿Vez lo que hiciste, Haruko? —le reprendió Sasuke al ver que solo quedaban 2 de las 10 de ese turno—. Ella era sexy.

—¿Perdón? —exclamaron las 2 mujeres restantes, acercándose y abofeteándole una después de la otra.

—¡Imbécil! —le dijo la primera.

—Llámame —susurró la segunda, haciendo la seña con su mano.

—Ya me estoy cansando… —bufó Naruko—. ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?

—Bien, —Sasuke tomó las hojas sobándose el rostro—. Dibujos sin sentido en las hojas de Haruko, el grupo perfecto para un recital de Broadway en las tuyas y 10 citas para esta semana en las mías, oh, y una invitación a grabar un video porno.

—¡Tío! —gritó Naruko irritada—. ¿Luego preguntas de donde escucha Haruko ese tipo de cosas?

—Ya, solo no repitas delante de tu padre, ¿ok? —la niña levantó el pulgar.

—Somos un desastre —susurró Naruko.

—Niñas, ya son las 12 del medio día. ¿Qué tal si tomamos un descanso y luego continuamos? —las niñas asintieron y el mayordomo se retiró a hacer el anuncio—. A ver… —susurró tomando el teléfono—. He, sabía que me llamarías —susurró y remarcó la llamada perdida.

—¿Sasuke? —escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Se dice _«mochi, mochi»_, sino, ¿cómo sabré que no eres un demonio que quiere comerse mi alma?

—Perdón, _mochi, mochi_ —Sasuke rió y las carcajadas se contagiaron al otro lado del aparato.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó—. ¿Te diste cuenta de que no puedes vivir sin mí? —Hinata comenzó a reír.

—No, pero choqué el auto con un conductor descuidado y quería saber si me podías buscar más tarde para llevarme al departamento —estaba sentada en su oficina, esta vez en una farmacia.

—¿Me dejaras pasar de la puerta?

—No —dijo ella riendo—. No seas payaso, ¿puedes o no?

—Hagamos un trato, te buscaré pero, llevaré compañía.

—¿Ya me reemplazaste? —preguntó actuando celosa.

—Sí, es que… no eres tú, soy yo, no puedo estar exclusivamente pensando en una sola persona. Soy un hombre con un corazón lo suficientemente amplio para poder salir con dos rubias al mismo tiempo.

—¿Rubias? —preguntó riendo—. Pensé que no querías saber nada de rubias desde el incidente con la americana.

—No me lo recuerdes —susurró sujetando su entrepierna—. Te juro que pensaba que de verdad me iban a amputar a mi amigo.

—Eso te pasa por meterte con cabareteras.

—Oh, ¿celos? —Hinata bufó.

—Ya basta, ¿vienes por mí o qué?

—Ya, ya, no te enojes —se levantó y tomó un trago de sake de la botella—. Te llego en 20. ¿Dónde estás?

—En la farmacia al sur.

—Listo. Voy para allá —colgó, caminó hacia las niñas y tomó a Haruko arrojándola a su hombro—. Salgamos un momento —dijo empujando a Naruko suavemente.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Haruko desde su hombro.

—Tengo que buscar a una amiga —dijo sonriendo.

—¿De esas amigas tuyas? —preguntó Naruko con cara de asco.

—No —rodó los ojos—. Ustedes dos tienen una pésima imagen de mí. ¿De dónde sacan que yo soy un mujeriego vagabundo?

—De ti —respondieron al unísono.

—Hmp —musitó—. Ella no es una de esas mujeres. Es una buena amiga, es agradable, educada y buena persona, les va a agradar.

—¿Le gustan los niños? —preguntó Haruko sonriendo.

—Sí, aunque nunca ha querido ser mamá —comentó abriéndoles la puerta del auto.

—¿Cómo sabes que no quiere ser mamá? —preguntó la pequeña.

—¿No es obvio, Haruko? —dijo con ironía la mayor, ganando la total atención de su cuidador—. De seguro le propuso que tuvieran un hijo.

—Pues, no exactamente tener un hijo, solo quería enseñarle el procedimiento —Naruko rodó los ojos—.

—¿Otra víctima, tío?

—No, para el dolor de mi orgullo masculino se me escabulló de las manos durante dos años o más.

—Valla, es muy inteligente —se burló Naruko, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en la frente.

—Ya te lo digo, ella es diferente.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Haruko. Ya iban en carretera.

—Hinata.

—¿Hinata? —preguntaron ambas sonriendo.

—Qué lindo nombre —dijo Naruko sonriendo y Haruko asintió.

En poco tiempo llegaron al lugar indicado y el azabache se bajó del auto. Sacudió sus ropas y caminó hacia la entrada de la farmacia tras cerrar las puertas y pedirles a las niñas permanecer adentro. Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos cuando volvió a salir. Llegó hasta el auto y se sentó en su asiento.

—Debemos esperar un momento —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Haruko inflando las mejillas. Era raro que actuara como una niña.

—Porque tuvo un accidente por mi culpa. Le aventé un detergente liquido encima —las dos suspiraron resignadas—, y debe de cambiarse rápido o enfermará si sale mojada al frío de la nieve. Dijo que se cambiaba y… —su boca se abrió por completo dejando de emitir palabras—. ¿Hi-Hinata?

—Lo sé, me veo idiota —susurró con sus mejillas completamente coloradas. Llevaba un vestido bombacho en la falda de color fucsia, con las capas internas azules, era corto y algo infantil a causa del moño en su espalda.

—N-no, no te vez idiota —ella desvió la mirada y subió al auto.

No sabía que le avergonzaba más, los colores estridentes, el hecho de usarlo con tacones altos o lo corto que era, además de que se levantaba al sentarse por el tul del interior.

—No había nada más de mi talla entre las pertenencias de las empleadas —susurró aún con el rostro enrojecido.

—Yo creo que te vez linda —escuchó una voz infantil desde la parte trasera y se giró para encarar a la pequeña Uzumaki, asegurándose de que el vestido no se levantara para placer de Sasuke.

—Hola —susurró sonriendo con calidez—. ¿Ellas son las rubias?

—Sí —Sasuke asintió—. ¿No crees que estoy mejorando?

—Mucho —tomó la mano de la pequeña manteniendo su sonrisa, y olvidando la vergüenza anterior—. Hinata, un placer.

—El placer es nuestro—habló la mayor adelantándose a tomar su mano—. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruko y ella es mi hermana, Uzumaki Haruko.

—Qué lindos nombres, Naruko-chan, Haruko-chan —los ojos de la mayor brillaban con fuerza.

—¿Qué haces, Hinata? —la pelinegra llevó un dedo a sus labios y lo pensó un instante—. Ayudo a otras personas a que hagan bien su trabajo.

—¿Te gusta la música? —preguntó Haruko.

—Mucho, de hecho sé tocar el piano y el órgano.

—¿Te gusta cantar? —preguntó Naruko.

—Sí, aunque no lo hago del todo bien.

—¿Te gusta bailar? —preguntó Haruko.

—Sí, de niña estudié ballet, salsa, flamenco y otros tipos de danza, de hecho, aún a veces lo hago por diversión.

—¿Qué estudiaste? —preguntó Naruko.

—Soy Psicólogo, abogado, tengo un posgrado en educación, uno en primeros auxilios y otro en educación psiquiátrica.

—¿Cuál es tu estereotipo de hombre ideal? —preguntó Haruko.

—¿Q-qué? —Viró sus ojos con enojo a Sasuke, quien observaba todo en silencio—. ¿Qué le andas diciendo a esa niña?

—Yo no… —fue interrumpido abruptamente.

—Responde —insistieron ambas.

—P-pero…

—Solo diles como sería físicamente el hombre de tus sueños y te dejaran en paz.

—Mmm —observó a Sasuke y solo por molestarlo respondió—; rubio, ojos azules, alto, blanco, amable, galante pero que no sea un pervertido acosador, que solo le falte la armadura para ser un príncipe de armadura andante.

—¡Kyaaaa! —gritaron ambas niñas a la vez.

—¿Q-qué les pasa? —preguntó Hinata a Sasuke, quién le miró enarcando una ceja antes de pellizcarle una mejilla.

—¿Así que te gusta todo lo contrario a mi? —preguntó mientras ella rogaba ser liberada—. Acabas de firmar tu sentencia.

—¿Por qué? —y sus dudas se respondieron.

—Hinata, ¿serías nuestra niñera? —preguntó Naruko, la aludida parpadeó un par de veces y sus labios se abrieron sin saber que decir.

—Deja yo te explico —intervino Sasuke, llamando la atención de Sasuke—. Mis queridas sobrinas adoptivas tienen un problema con su padre. Él se la pasa ocupado y les pidió que buscaran una niñera para que comience a cuidarlas desde hoy, así que pasamos todo el día haciendo entrevistas pero ninguna cumple sus expectativas.

—¿Por eso me preguntaron todas esas cosas? —las dos asintieron.

—Solo queremos encontrar a alguien con quien nos sintamos a gusto —dijo Haruko.

—Y tu nos agradas, Hinata —completó Naruko.

—Ay niñas, lo haría encantada pero, yo trabajo un par de horas en las mañanas y…

—No importa —Naruko la frenó—. Entramos a clases a las 7 a.m. y salimos normalmente a las 12, así que no habrá problema.

—¿Vives sola? —preguntó Haruko.

—Sí —respondió Sasuke en su lugar—. Es una solterona sin oficio.

—¡Sasuke! —Hinata le golpeó la pierna y él rió.

—Hay una habitación que se preparó ayer en la casa, es para la persona que comience a cuidarnos, solo deberás estar en casa de lunes a viernes, y los fines de semana si quieres podrás irte —Naruko casi le rogaba que aceptara.

—Niñas yo…

—Por favor —pidió Haruko uniendo sus manitos frente a ella.

—Solo acepta —dijo Sasuke mirándola de reojo—. A ver si así sales un poco de ese departamento aburrido que tienes.

—No lo sé… tengo que pensarlo…

1 hora más tarde…

—¿Cómo terminé aceptando? —pensaba para sí misma, siendo arrastrada por los pasillos de la mansión en un recorrido dirigido por las niñas que ahora cuidaría.

—¿Qué te parece, Hinata? —preguntó la mayor con una amplia y complacida sonrisa.

—Es hermoso todo Naruko, pero, lo de venir a vivir aquí…

—No te preocupes, podemos hacer tu mudanza mañana o en dos días, no te preocupes por eso —dijo esta vez la menor.

—Sí… —en cada espejo que pasaba no podía evitar mirarse brevemente, parecía salida de una caja de dulces.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Sasuke sujetándole de la cintura.

—Sí, este vestido… parezco idiota.

—No, pareces la muñeca de azúcar de una torta de cumpleaños —se acercó a su oído y la piel blanca de Hinata se erizó—. De hecho, haces que quiera comerte.

—¡Tío! —gritó Naruko tomando la mano de Hinata, alejándola del azabache—. No le hagas nada rato.

—Solo somos amigos pequeña bruja —dijo entre dientes—. No le voy a hacer nada, ya te lo dije, me ha rechazado toda mi vida en ese aspecto.

—Igual no confiamos en tu virilidad —dijo Haruko, haciendo que Hinata volviera a preguntarse si no era un adulto con problemas de crecimiento.

—Señorita Naruko, señorita Haruko —llamó el mayordomo y las dos niñas le miraron sonrientes—. Tienen una llamada en video conferencia de la señorita Yamanaka, su padre quiere saludarlas.

—¿Ino viajó con papá? —el hombre asintió a la pregunta de Naruko.

—Usted sabe que su padre no puede ni siquiera escoger un traje para una reunión sin la previa aprobación de la señorita Yamanaka.

—Volveremos en un instante, Hinata, no dejes que el tío te haga nada raro —dijo Naruko antes de correr junto a su hermana.

—Esas mocosas, si tuvieran un periódico a disposición ya habrían arruinado mi carrera —se quejó abriendo la puerta de una de las habitaciones del corredor.

—Supongo que te lo has ganado, Sasuke —aseguró riendo la peli negra.

—Sí, no lo negaré, supongo que es por cosas como estas…

La sujetó con fuerza del brazo y la haló dentro de la pieza, cerrando la puerta y recostándola contra ella.

—Sasuke, ¿qué haces? —preguntó y el azabache mostró una mirada sería y algo sombría.

—Pensé que te negarías con mayor insistencia —dijo mirándole directo a los ojos, de la forma intimidante de la que solo él podía hacer buen uso.

—Son unas niñas, además, no tiene nada de malo, solo cuidaré de ellas hasta que se aburran de mí, o se interesen en alguien más —le sujetó de los hombros y sonrió con dulzura—. Estaré bien, puedo lidiar con una niña rara y una adolescente impulsiva.

—Solo… —se mordió los labios y posó las palmas de las manos a los lados del rostro femenino—. Solo no sonrías de esa manera en frente de su padre —susurró, maldiciéndose internamente—. Ellas son muy celosas con él, y como es soltero podrían malinterpretarte.

—Tranquilízate, no me meteré en líos —dijo calmada.

—No me convences…

Sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Sasuke y se paralizó. Él la estaba besando, con fuerza, mientras juntaba su cuerpo al de ella más de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Podía sentir su busto ser aplastado por los pectorales de él, y aquel miembro masculino erguirse mientras chocaba con su vientre –por la diferencia de altura–. Su cuerpo tembló, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, él nunca había hecho algo así con ella.

Sintió una mano en su espalda y no sabía por qué pero enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino. La otra mano de Sasuke había bajado sin que ella lo notara, de hecho la sentía de pronto sobre su muslo. Maldito vestido corto que dejaba a la vista –y al tacto– su piel con facilidad. Sasuke le sujetó la pierna con fuerza, obligándola a subirla hasta su pelvis, enroscándola en su espalda. Maldito vestido que se levantaba con tal facilidad.

La mano de su espalda bajó hasta su otra pierna, haciendo el mismo movimiento que la anterior, y cuando se percató, estaba acorralada entre Sasuke y la pared. Maldito vestido que no le protegía de él. Por eso amaba los pantalones.

Un suspiró escapó de sus labios y el azabache recostó su miembro contra la entrepierna femenina, afirmándola contra él. ¿Por qué diablos había sido tan idiota antes de no dejarse sentir ese placer? Y ese maldito vestido que no hacía sino estorbarle en el camino.

Pasó el bloqueo a la puerta y sujetó con fuerza a Hinata, cargándola sobre él hasta la cama, sentándose con ella aún sobre él.

—Sa-sasuke, detente —pidió con la respiración entre cortada al sentir una mano tocando su húmeda intimidad.

—No quiero —susurró a su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y haciéndola temblar.

Maldito vestido que dejaba todo de fácil alcance.

—¡Tío! —escucharon unos gritos en el pasillo—. ¡Tío ¿dónde estás?!

—L-las… las niñas, Sasuke —susurró Hinata manteniendo la cordura tanto como podía.

—Están bien —respondió él, con total desinterés en lo que pasara fuera de esa habitación. Bajó su cremallera y Hinata reaccionó al sentir ese _trozo de carne_ contra su entrada.

—¡Basta! —exclamó y se levantó cayendo al suelo, sujetando el vestido para que no se levantara.

—Ya sabía que huirías, cobarde —sonrió de lado triunfante—. Tú no eres capaz de entregarte a mí, así que estoy seguro de que no lo harás con desconocido cualquiera —pensó—. Arréglate el vestido, vallamos a ver qué pasa.

—¿Qué ocurre, Naruko? —preguntó Hinata, una vez las hubieron encontrado.

—Es papá —dijo ignorando a Hinata y mirando directo a Sasuke—. Le dije que conseguimos una niñera y dijo que cancelará todo, llegará mañana a la ciudad.

—Ese idiota… —susurró Sasuke.

—Nos mataran a todos, nos mataran a todos —decía con voz trémula Haruko.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —gritó Naruko.

—¿Cuál es el problema en que tu papá regrese? —preguntó Hinata inocente de todo.

—Que… —intentó hablar la mayor.

—Papá no quiere niñeras —concluyó sonriendo la más pequeña.

—Ya veo… —ahora sí que se arrepentía de haberle pedido a Sasuke que la buscara.

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Se acabó jeje… espero hayan disfrutado el pequeño baso de limonada… ¡nos leemos al siguiente!<em>

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	3. La Candente Niñera

_Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo..._

_Gócenlo, amenlo y todo lo que termine en "nlo" :*_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2:<strong>

**La Candente Niñera.**

o

O

o

Podrían haber hecho una obra de arte con las expresiones en sus rostros tras escuchar aquella noticia. Su padre, su adorado padre estaba lo suficientemente loco para tomar el siguiente avión comercial a Japón sin importarle nada, y todo para evitar que sus hijas tuvieran una niñera.

—Lo siento niñas —dijo Hinata con dulzura, inclinada mientras ambas le abrazaban—. Tengo que irme, ¿está bien? —ambas asintieron—. Cuídense mucho y compórtense. Las veré en cuanto pueda.

—Pero, ¿por qué te vas? —preguntó Naruko.

—Bueno, no quiero ocasionarles problemas y ya me han contado que su padre se enojó por la decisión que tomaron sin su autorización.

—Pero, papá siempre se enoja y luego se le pasa —dijo Haruko aferrándose al vestido de Hinata.

—No te vayas —pidieron ambas al unísono.

—Lo siento, por favor no actúen de esta manera.

—Ya, ustedes dos, déjenla en paz —les reprendió Sasuke sujetando el teléfono en la mano—. Es mejor que Hinata no esté aquí cuando su padre llegue y arme su pataleta.

—Pero… —el teléfono del azabache sonó y dejó con la palabra en la boca a Naruko—. Hinata, ¿qué tal si te quedas solo esta noche? Ya mañana puedes irte temprano.

—Yo… —desvió la mirada hacía Sasuke que acababa de alejarse por el pasillo—. No lo sé.

—¿Hola? —hablaba Sasuke por el móvil—. ¿Quién?

—Ino idiota, soy Ino —la rubia rodó los ojos—. ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a olvidar de mí?

—Hasta que aceptes dormir conmigo —sonrió de lado y la rubia bufó—. Tienes un hermoso cuerpo, de verdad que me gustaría probarlo y…

—Cállate —estaba cansada y lo último que necesitaba era a ese pervertido insinuándosele por enésima vez—. ¿Estás con las niñas, cierto?

—Sí… pero no quiero hablar de mocosas si te tengo a ti al teléfono.

—Cállate —repitió—. Diles que no se preocupen, Naruto no volverá mañana aunque quiera. Le escondí el pasaporte y su identificación, no podrá salir de Londres ni de Inglaterra hasta que termine sus pendientes.

—Oh, ya veo —rió un poco—. Lo tienes bien controlado, me gusta eso de ti, que sabes cómo llevar las riendas. Eso es muy cautivador en una mujer, ¿y dónde lo escondiste? ¿Puedo ir a buscarlo en tu alcoba.

—Dales el mensaje, adiós —colgó el teléfono y Sasuke se sacudió en su sitio.

—Esa chica me pone loco —suspiró y llevó las manos a sus bolsillos—. Lástima que tengo mala suerte con las rubias.

—¡Tío Sasuke! —gritó Naruko con fuerza abrazandole—. ¡Hinata se va a quedar esta noche!

—Ah… que bien —sonrió de lado y se acercó y respondió el abrazo de la pequeña— Y… ¿en qué habitación piensas dormir? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Con nosotras! —gritaron ambas niñas notoriamente enojadas.

—Tío, estoy comenzando a enojarme contigo —advirtió Haruko, llamando la atención de ambos adultos—. Entiendo que eres un hombre y tienes tus necesidades, sin embargo, no estoy de acuerdo en que le pidas a la niñera revolcarse contigo en presencia de dos menores.

—¡Haruko! —gritó Naruko halándole un mechón de cabello.

—¡Suéltame! —se quejaba y afirmó su puño derecho contra su pecho—. ¡Por la verdad murió Jesús y yo no callaré jamás!

—Deténganse las dos —pidió Hinata tomándolas por los hombros—. Ustedes dos son hermanas, no deben de discutir.

—Pero, ¿no ves las atrocidades de las que habla esta niña? —reviró Naruko.

—Sí, y estoy segura de que ha sido por pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Sasuke.

—¿Perdón…? —se fingió ofendido.

—Bueno, es verdad que debemos de hacer algo con tu vocablo, Haruko —le dijo con dulzura, manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios—. Tienes 6 años, ¿por qué no hablas como lo haría una niña de tu edad?

—Porque yo no soy como las demás niñas de mi edad, y no quiero ser como las demás niñas de mi edad —se encogió de hombros—. Papá me quiere como soy y eso me basta.

—Entiendo… —susurró Hinata.

—¿A ti te molesta, Hinata? —preguntó con los ojos cristalizados.

—No cariño, claro que no —dijo abrazándole—. Me parece divertido.

—En ese caso… ¿serás nuestra niñera? —un puchero se formó en sus labios y Naruko hizo lo mismo.

—Está bien —respondió en un suspiro y ambas rubias se lanzaron contra ella abrazándola—. Olvidemos el asunto, pero, por favor, si de verdad quieren que cuide de ustedes, no deben de pelear. Recuerden, son hermanas.

—Sí —respondieron al unísono, logrando conseguir una sonrisa del rostro de la Hyuga.

—Vamos, te mostraré tu habitación —dijo Naruko sonriendo ampliamente y tomándole de la mano.

—Ok —respondió tranquila, siendo llevada por la mayor, y manteniendo sujeta con su otra mano a la menor.

—Yo debo irme —anunció Sasuke, haciendo que se voltearan a verlo—. Necesito salir a tomar algo. Hinata puede cuidarlas.

—¿Iras a buscar una prostituta?

—¡Haruko! —gritó el azabache con una vena hinchada.

—Nadie te juzga tío, todos sabemos que eres adicto al sexo —Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, pero la retuvo tanto como pudo al ver el enojo en el rostro del acusado.

—Ya sabes cómo es, ¿para qué le discutes? —dijo Naruko rendida—. ¿Vendrás mañana temprano?

—No, vendré cuando se me pase la resaca que me quedará de hoy —se encogió de hombros—. Y tú, deja de repetir todo lo que escuchas, mocosa prematura —reprendió a Haruko mientras la alzaba en sus brazos.

—No prometo hacerlo —sonrió con dulzura y recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte del adulto.

—Tú también cuídate, y no molestes demasiado a Hinata, ¿ok? —dejó a Haruko en el suelo y besó la frente de la rubia mayor—. No te duermas tarde, mañana tienes clases temprano.

—No prometo hacerlo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a la salida —dijo Hinata, dejando a las niñas y alejándose por el pasillo con el azabache.

—Te esperaremos en el comedor Hinata —anunció Naruko al notar al mayordomo pidiéndoles ir a comer.

—Entonces… —dijo Sasuke iniciando la conversación—. ¿Realmente te agrada la idea de ser niñera?

—Podría ser divertido —sonrió y se detuvo en la puerta de salida—. ¿Vendrás mañana?

—Sí, pero no sé a qué horas vendré.

—¿Realmente irás a emborracharte?

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—No, solo pregunto —le golpeó el pecho con uno de sus índices—. No digas esas cosas delante de esas niñas si no quieres que luego te traten como lo hacen —le reprendió con dulzura.

—¿Acaso estás celosa?

—¿De qué? —preguntó riendo.

—De que iré por ahí a tomar, y podría conocer a alguna chica linda.

—No, no realmente —le besó la mejilla—. Solo me preocupo por mi amigo —dio un paso atrás, claramente huyendo—. Ve con cuidado.

—Hinata… —susurró riendo de lado al verla alejarse por las escaleras—. Siempre terminas escapándote.

—Que tenga buenas noches, señor —le despidieron los guardias al verlo retirarse.

—Igual, muchachos.

o

O

o

Londres, Inglaterra…

—¡Ino! —gritaba el rubio por el pasillo del hotel, persiguiendo a su fiel asistente—. ¡Ino, dame mis malditos papeles!

—No lo haré —respondía serena—. Buenos días —saludaba tranquila a las personas que se encontraba en su camino.

—¡Maldita bruja, necesito ir por mis hijas!

—Señor Naruto —se detuvo encarándolo, haciendo que él también detuviera su andar—. Si vuelve a insultarme, tendrá que pagarme un cheque con muchos ceros para que no lo demande por acoso laboral, recuerde que llevo una grabadora las 24 horas al día encendido, para poder recordar todas y cada una de las responsabilidades que tiene como CEO del consorcio Uzumaki.

—¿Cuántos ceros quieres para darme mi pasaporte y mi identificación y dejarme ir a Japón?

—Ni uno, compadezco a sus pobres niñas.

—¿Las compadeces? ¡Por Dios, Ino, ellas no necesitan tener una niñera!

—Si la necesitan, señor Naruto —retomó su andar, esta vez a un paso más calmado, y a la par del rubio—. No es que necesiten de alguien que las cuide, a pesar de sus obligaciones, usted lo hace muy bien.

—¿Entonces por qué apoyas una bazofia como esta?

—¿Sabe que significa bazofia?

—No…

—¿Qué le he dicho sobre utilizar palabras cuyo significado desconoce?

—Que no lo haga...

—¿Y por qué lo haces, jovencito?

—Perdón…

—No pasa nada —sacudió la mano sonriendo.

—Un momento… —su rostro se deformó—. ¡No me trates como si fuera tu hijo!

—A veces lo parece señor.

—Volviendo al tema —dijo entre dientes—. ¿Por qué incluso tú estás en mi contra sobre esto?

—¿Está seguro de que quiere que le responda? —el rubio asintió—. Usted sabe que yo soy muy directa —el rubio volvió a asentir—. Usted es hombre, y sus hijas son mujeres, ellas necesitan poder hablar con alguien de su mismo sexo. Su esposa murió hace 4 años, y eso es algo que las ha marcado, de hecho a usted también, pero cuando su señora dejó este mundo, Naruko tenía 10 años, ahora mismo es una adolescente, expuesta a la pubertad, y hay cosas que a esas edad uno prefiere hablar con alguien que pueda entenderlo.

—Pero yo la entiendo en todo lo que me dice…

—¿En serio? —enarcó una ceja—. ¿Olvida que hace 3 años me llamó desesperado a las 3:00 a.m. desde una farmacia, desesperado por qué no sabía qué tipo de toallas sanitarias comprarle a Naruko, que se acababa de desarrollar y estaba en casa llorando porque no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba sangrando?

—Eso fue…

—Y peor, ¿recuerda que tuve que ir en pijamas a su casa para hablar con ella, por qué pensaba que se había cortado con algo?

—Pero…

—¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué cuando le preguntó a su papi que le pasaba, el muy idiota palideció de vergüenza por hablarle de algo así a una niña de 11 años y solo le dijo; llamaré a mi asistente? Oh, y además la dejaste sola durante una hora, encerrada en su habitación, llorando porque le dolía el vientre y porque no sabía por qué sangraba.

—Pero yo…

—Pero nada, para que te enteres, desde esa vez, tu hija me llama cada vez que algo le preocupa, cuando le ha gustado un chico, cuando le han roto el corazón. ¿Sabías que tu hija lleva 2 años "enamorada" de un compañero de clases que ni la toma en cuenta?

—No… —susurró con la mirada gacha.

—Entiéndelo Naruto, No se trata de ti y de que a ti no te gusten las niñeras —suspiró cansada y sacudió el fleco en su frente—. Se trata de que tus hijas necesitan compartir con alguien de su propio género, y que tenga sutileza, porque Haruko habla como un hombre de 35 años a veces.

—Lo sé…

—Anda, dales una oportunidad, además, ¿la escogieron ellas mismas no? —Naruto asintió—. Lo único que me preocupa es que dijeron que es amiga de Sasuke, pero, ya veremos el viernes cuando regresemos a Japón. Prometo que te apoyaré en esto, como lo he hecho los últimos 4 años.

—Gracias —susurró con media sonrisa en su rostro.

—No es nada, recuerda, aparte de ser mi jefe también eres mi amigo —revisó la agenda electrónica en su mano y suspiró—. Ya terminamos por hoy, mañana es jueves, y partiremos el viernes temprano. Falta poco, así que ten paciencia, iré a conocerla contigo si quieres y yo misma te diré si puedes confiar en ella o no.

—Gracias…

—Recuerda, trabajo con políticos y empresarios, si puedo reconocer hipócritas en ese rubro, puedo hacerlo con cualquier clase de gente.

—Gracias Ino, de verdad, te juro que estaría perdido sin ti —ella sonrió—. Apareciste en mi vida justo cuando más iba a necesitar una mano. Después de todo, fue un año antes de que Haru nos abandonara.

—Tú también apareciste en el momento en que más te necesitaba en mi vida, así que estamos a mano.

—Lo sé… que descanses —dijo y le ayudó a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

—Tú también —entró y tomó el pomo de la puerta—. Y deja de pensar en la niñera.

—Está bien —sonrió y sacudió la mano antes de perderse en el pasillo.

—Naruto… de verdad necesitas esta intervención… si tus hijas no lo hubiesen propuesto, sería yo quien estaría ahora mismo buscándote una esposa —susurró recostada a la puerta—. Aunque, una parte de mí hubiese deseado postularse porque… eres un tipo increíble, pero… —bajó la mirada y la fijó en su teléfono móvil.

_Hana :*_

_3 llamadas sin contestar._

—¿Qué te puedo decir? —remarcó el número—. No me gustan los hombres.

—_¿Hola? —_se escuchó del otro lado del aparato.

—Hola linda, ¿cómo estás? Disculpa que no contesté antes, ni había podido devolver la llamada.

—_¿Fue por ese jefe tuyo?_

—Sí, ya sabes cómo es.

—_No es justo, últimamente pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo._

—Lo siento, los nuevos negocios están saliendo muy bien y me gusta mucho mi trabajo, ya lo sabes.

—_¿Más que yo? _

—No me hagas responder eso.

—_Eres mala._

—Ya, ya, lo siento, volveré en 1 día más o menos y podremos hacer todas las cochinadas que quieras.

—_¿Tengo que esperar hasta que vuelvas?_

—¿Qué intentas decir con eso?

—_Qué… he estado leyendo cosas en internet._

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—_Pues, por ejemplo, que no hay que estar cerca para hacer algo divertido._

—Suena interesante, ¿qué te parece si lo intentamos?

—_Estoy esperando que aceptes._

—¿Qué traes puesto?

—_Lo que me regalaste en Milan._

—Uy. Iré por mi laptop y mi web cam.

—_Te espero…_

o

O

o

4 horas para que Naruto llegue a Tokio, Japón.

—¿Entendiste todo? —la castaña asintió con fuerza.

—Sí, señora.

—Bien, ¿Matsuri? —la joven asintió—. Me alegra que te haya quedado claro. Recuerda, eso es lo más importante si trabajaras en esta casa.

—Sí, señora.

—Sobre los señores de la casa; a todo el que veas, si es hombre le dirás: señor, si es mujer le dirás: señora, si es una de las niñas: señorita.

—Anotado mentalmente.

—A tus compañeros de trabajo dirígete con respeto y mantén distancia aunque haya confianza. No me gustan los cuchicheos en los pasillos.

—Sí, señora.

—La única trabajadora de esta casa, a quién debes de tratar como si fuese uno de tus jefes es a la señorita Hinata, ¿entendido? Ella es la niñera, pero no te dirijas a ella sin respeto o recibirás una amonestación de mi parte.

—¿Por qué?

—En primer lugar no se cuestiona en esta casa, se obedece.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Solo me da curiosidad, Señora Chiyo.

—Lo entiendo, solo diré que eso se debe a que es amiga del señor Sasuke.

—¿Y ese quién es?

—Es el mejor amigo de nuestro jefe, y casi su hermano.

—Ya veo —sonrió y se tensó al sentir dos manos sobre sus hombros.

—Te aconsejo que te mantengas alejada de él —advirtió un joven de cabellos rojos –quién le sujetaba– con la voz firme y demandante—. Es un pervertido acosador, así que intentará seducirte si se lo permites.

—Lo había olvidado —Chiyo asintió varias veces—. De todas formas él no viene muy seguido.

—Por cierto, soy Sasori, es un placer conocerte —dijo con suavidad tomando su mano—. Ven conmigo, ¿trabajarás en la cocina cierto? —ella asintió—. Te presentaré al Chef, es mi sobrino, te va a agradar.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, con confianza, es un poco amargado, pero aprenderás mucho de él y es muy joven, una vez se tomen confianza verás que el trabajo será fluido.

—Está bien.

o

O

o

3 horas, 35 minutos para la llegada de Naruto a Japón.

Su teléfono celular tenía unos 20 minutos encendiendo la luz de llamada. Lo había dejado en vibrador y no se había percatado de que alguien la llamaba con insistencia.

—_¿Hinata? —_le habló desde el otro lado una voz masculina cuando ella al fin decidió contestar—. _¿Dónde estás?_

—Hola, sí, estoy bien, ¿y tú? —dijo con sorna ante aquel peculiar _saludo._

—_Dime, ¿dónde estás? Acabo de llegar a Tokio y necesito entregarte unos documentos importantes de parte de mi tío Hiashi._

—Kiba debe de estar hoy trabajando en el supermercado número 3, llévaselos a él, sabrá que hacer.

—_No, es tú responsabilidad recibir las encomiendas de tú padre, Hinata._

—Sí, pero no quieres verme por eso, solo quieres comenzar una vez más a molestar con el tema de mi abuelo.

—_Hinata_

—Tengo que colgar el teléfono, si quieres los dejas con Kiba, yo tengo cosas que hacer. Bye.

—_¡Hinata, no te atrevas a colgarme…!_

—Lo siento… —susurró con la mirada gacha—. Niñas, dense prisa, tendremos que ir a mi departamento para vestirme de manera decente antes de llevarlas a la escuela.

—Pero te vez bonita así —dijo sonriente Naruko.

—No es cierto.

—Sí, pareces una princesa —dijo esta vez Haruko con los ojos brillantes.

—Niñas… necesito utilizar ropa acorde a mi edad, solo he usado este tipo de vestidos los últimos 4 días para complacerlas, pero necesito volver a mi aburrida ropa de oficina.

—Ok… —respondieron al mismo tiempo, haciendo un mohín.

—Bien, vamos.

Tras cambiar sus ropas en el departamento que tenía 4 días abandonado casi por completo, volvió con las niñas al auto que les llevaba a la escuela y se fueron en esa dirección.

Ese tal vez sería el último día del corto periodo en que cuidaría de ellas, y debía admitir que había sido muy divertido.

—Cuídate mucho por favor —pidió besando la frentes de la menor—. Y si algo ocurre, solo llámame, ¿entendido? —la niña asintió—. Si puedo, vendré por ti.

—Si —dijo Haruko, antes de correr dentro de la escuela.

—Pórtate bien —pidió Hinata a Naruko con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

—No pidas cosas tan difíciles —dijo riendo.

—Está bien —se quedó observándola un instante y la rubia se le colgó de la cintura.

—¿Vendrás a vernos verdad? —Hinata asintió—. ¿Incluso si papá no deja que cuides más de nosotras?

—Sí, podemos ser amigas aunque no sea tu niñera cariño.

—Gracias —besó la mejilla de Hinata y se perdió entre la multitud de adolescentes.

—Hora de irnos, señorita —dijo el chofer y le abrió la puerta—. ¿A dónde la llevo?

—A mi departamento por favor.

—¿Quién era esa, Naruko? —le preguntó una niña curiosa, una vez que Naruko se les acercó.

—¿Hinata? Bueno, ella es…

—¿Quién? Nos tienes en ascuas.

—Sí —intervino otra—. ¿Por qué no te trajo tu papá o su chofer como siempre?

—Porque, ella es… —lo pensó un instante y… no, no lo pensó—. Ella es la novia de mi papá.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron ambas niñas incrédulas.

—Lo que escucharon, ustedes no son las únicas que tienen una bonita madrastra, además, lo mejor es que no le llamo así, le puedo llamar por su nombre, o simplemente mamá, porque nos tenemos muchísima confianza.

—Sí, claro, no te creemos perdedora —dijo la primera de las niñas antes de darle la espalda—. Vámonos, hay que dejar sola a la perdedora mentirosa.

—Sí, esa mujer es demasiado para el idiota de tu papá. Uzuloosers.

—Poof, idiotas —bufó enojada antes de seguir de frente tras de ellas con la mirada decidida y el coraje hasta el tope.

o

O

o

3 horas para la llegada de Naruto a Japón.

—¿Eres mi nueva asistente de cocina? —le preguntó el pelirrojo y ella palideció ante su rostro amenazador.

—S-sí.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó, devolviendo la mirada a la masa en sus manos.

—Ma-Matsuri, señor.

—Bienvenida a mi cocina, Matsuri —con el profesionalismo de un chef lanzó la harina al aire y la extendió en el mesón para comenzar a cortar las capas de pasticho.

—Gracias, señor.

—¿Sabes manejar una cocina industrial? —ella negó—. Tendrás que aprender, porque estás en una. Si te preguntas por qué es tan grande, es simple; contando lo que comen los señores de la casa, de esta cocina, a diario, salen uno 1000 platos de comida.

—¿P-por qué tanto?

—Porque aquí se prepara el desayuno y el almuerzo de cada uno de los trabajadores de Naruto que ameritan el servicio.

—¿Y tú solo haces todo? —el hombre negó.

—Tengo un equipo de más de 30 personas a mi disposición, la cocina de esta casa, es algo similar a un restaurante. Pero, con tanto que hacer, necesito un asistente que se encargue de cosas básicas, como el conteo de los implementos de cocina y otros detalles que te iré diciendo en el transcurso del día, comenzando desde ahora.

—¡S-sí! —sacó rápidamente de su bolsa un lápiz y un papel.

—No, señorita, creo que aún no entiende a qué nivel estamos hablando. ¿Cree que le daré tiempo de sentarse a escribir? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no me puedo sentar con usted a dictarle todo con calma —metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó de este una pequeña grabadora—. Tenga, es un regalo de parte de Naruto. Puede grabar unos 4 días continuos, así que no la apague hasta que yo le diga que todo está dicho.

—Sí, señor —encendió el aparato y su nuevo jefe comenzó a dar todas las indicaciones sobre aquella gigantesca cocina.

o

O

o

2 horas y 43 minutos para que Naruto arribe en Japón.

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó el rubio por enésima vez a su mano derecha.

—Naruto, donde vuelvas a preguntarme cuánto tiempo falta para llegar, te golpearé, lo juro —respondió Ino irritada.

—Estoy muy ansioso, esto no estuviese pasando si me hubieses dejado volver el día en que yo quería hacerlo.

—No, tienes que tomar más en serio tu trabajo, Naruto.

—Me estás llamando Naruto.

—No estamos trabajando —sacó los auriculares de su bolso de mano, conectados a su I-pod y se dedicó a escuchar música, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

—Ya quiero llegar… —pensaba Naruto con pesar—. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

o

O

o

2 horas para la llegada de Naruto.

—Hola —saludó desde la puerta de aquella oficina Hinata—. ¿Usted es la directora del instituto?

—Sí, ¿Hinata, cierto? —la Hyuga asintió, tomando asiento como le indicaban.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Profesora? —preguntó con calma, dedicando una leve mirada a Naruko.

—Me han informado que estaba usted a cargo de la señorita Uzumaki —la peli negra asintió—. Esta niña revoltosa se ha atrevido a golpear a una compañera de clases, como una loca salvaje.

—No puede ser —dijo asombrada—. Naruko, eso no se hace.

—Pero es que-

—Pero es que nada —le interrumpió la directora—. No es la primera vez que haces una atrocidad de estas y me estoy cansando. Eres una buena estudiante, por eso he sido paciente y no me importa que tu papá sea el principal colaborador económico de mi instituto. Somos una organización privada, así que la presencia o ausencia de las donaciones de tu padre no harán gran diferencia.

—¡Pero, ¿me puede dejar hablar?! —gritó la rubia exaltada.

—¿Lo ve, señorita Hinata? —dijo ofendida—. Es una mal educada, vea con lo que tengo que lidiar a diario.

—Discúlpeme, profesora —pidió con tranquilidad Hinata—. Pero me gustaría escuchar la versión de Naruko antes de tomar mi propio veredicto, recuerde que yo le haré llegar el informe a su padre.

—Pero-

—Shu —con ese sonido y su mano cerrándose, imitando a una boca, Hinata la calló—. Dime, Naruko, tú sabes que lo que hiciste está mal, ¿cierto? —la rubia asintió—. ¿Entonces, por qué lo hiciste?

—¡Porque estoy harta de esas niñas, Hinata! —gritó con fuerza—. ¡Y lo sé, sé que no debo de gritar ni perder la compostura, y mucho menos a mis mayores! ¡Pero te juro que no lo soporto!

—¿Te han hecho algo? —preguntó Hinata.

—¿Algo? —sus ojos se cristalizaron—. ¡Me han hecho de todo! —cubrió su rostro con sus manos al notar que las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar—. Desde que entré en esta estúpida escuela me molestan, me insultan, me dicen cosas y siempre se burlan de que mi mamá se murió… ¿crees que eso es motivo de burla, o qué es gracioso?

—No lo es, en lo más mínimo —se volvió hacía la directora—. ¿Sabía usted de eso?

—¡Claro que lo sabía! —exclamó enojada Naruko—. ¿Crees que es la primera vez que termino golpeando a esa idiota? —se limpiaba el rostro con fuerza—. Cuando otros niños han peleado, siempre llaman a ambos representantes, siempre se reúnen los dos niños y sus padres, pero fíjate, Hinata, ¡solo estamos nosotras dos! ¿Sabes cuantas veces papá ha dejado su trabajo tirado para venir a buscarme en estas condiciones?

—No lo sé, cariño, pero te aseguro que hoy se acaba este problema —sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo entregó a Naruko—. Dígame, profesora, ¿por qué solo me ha llamado a mí, y por qué está siendo reprendida únicamente Naruko?

—Bueno, es que verá, esa otra jovencita tiene un carácter intachable.

—¿Está insinuando que Naruko me está mintiendo?

—Pues eso lo sabrá usted, yo no lo estoy diciendo, pero no me sorprendería, su padre también era un problemático así que-

—¡No sea hipócrita, vieja ridícula! —ambas mujeres se asombraron—. ¿Por qué no dice la verdad? —apretó el pañuelo—. ¿Sabes por qué peleé hoy, Hinata? —la aludida negó—. Porque me preguntaron quién eras cuando te fuiste, y pensé que si les decía una mentira blanca me dejarían en paz, así que les dije que eras la nueva esposa de mi papá.

—Naruko…

—Sé que estuvo mal, lo sé, no me gusta mentir, pero, pensé que decirles que eras mi nueva _mamá_, dejarían de burlarse de que ya no tengo una, por eso les dije eso, pero comenzó a decir que eras muy bonita para alguien como mi papá y otras cosas y no lo soporté. ¡Además, esta vieja defiende a esa desgraciada porque es su hija!

—¿Disculpa? —Hinata encaró inmediatamente a la directora—. Pensé que los docentes y cuerpo educativo en general no podían inscribir a sus familiares en la institución.

—Eso no-

—Narutko, por favor retírate de la oficina y por favor espérame en el pasillo —la niña asintió y los ojos blancos de Hinata se enfocaron con fuerza en la mujer frente a ella—. Déjeme presentarme correctamente, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, por si aún no lo reconoce, el apellido Hyuga es por mi padre, Hiashi Hyuga, uno de los CEOs más importantes del país y dueño de esta institución. En otras palabras, usted podrá ser la directora, pero esta escuela se encuentra actualmente entre las cosas que heredaré. Otra cosa interesante, es que mi padre no quiere esperar a morir para repartir sus bienes, por lo que hace 5 años comenzó a entregarnos todo a mi hermana, a mi primo y a mí, que somos sus 3 únicos herederos.

»En resumen, todo lo que se encuentra dentro de Tokio actualmente está a mi nombre, y puede preguntarle a la persona que la contrató, si no me lo cree a mí, así que seré lo más clara que pueda; tiene lo que queda de año escolar para conseguir un nuevo instituto para su hija, y tiene lo que queda del día de hoy para educarla y explicarle que no debe de molestar a otros y mucho menos sus sentimientos.

»Explíquele en detalle que así como Naruko perdió a su mamá, usted se puede morir en cualquier momento, y sí, es una amenaza, señora. Ahora, con su permiso me retiro, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo en este lugar. Tome muy en serio cada una de mis palabras y que esta conversación no salga de aquí, pues no quiero que Naruko se entere de quien soy en realidad. Adiós.

Se levantó de su lugar. Abrió la puerta y sin esperar respuesta alguna se retiró, saliendo de la oficina a encarar a Naruko con su cálida sonrisa de siempre.

—Nos vamos, linda —le informó Hinata con dulzura—. He hablado con ella y hablará con su hija, pero por hoy, deberías de descansar y revisarte esos golpecitos en tu cara.

—Gracias, Hinata —la aludida sonrió y tomó su mano.

—Ven, te llevaré a tu casa.

o

O

o

1 hora para que llegue Naruto a casa.

—¡Está delicioso! —gritó Haruko disfrutando del helado en el jardín de su hogar, junto a su niñera y su hermana—. Gracias por buscarme a mí también en la escuela Hinata.

—Bueno niñas, probablemente no seré su niñera así que al menos quería compartir un poco más de tiempo con ustedes.

—Vamos a la cocina a buscar más helado —dijo Naruko y las 3 se levantaron, para ir en dicha dirección—. Hinata, ¿ya conociste al chef? —ella negó—. Te caerá bien, aunque da miedo a veces.

En la cocina…

—Recuerda, Matsuri, lo más importante es cerrar bien las compuertas de gas de la estufa —ella asentía con insistencia—. Si no tienes suficiente fuerzas le pides al hombre más cercano que te ayude, pero deben de quedar bien cerradas.

—¡Gaara! —gritó la niña pequeña abrazándose a sus piernas.

—Hola, Haruko —le saludo neutral.

—¿Ves, Hinata? Es como los payasos, son buenos pero dan miedo.

—Eso no es cortes, Haruko —le reprendió la niñera—. Mucho gusto, Hinata.

—Un placer, Gaara.

—¿Eres nueva? —preguntó la rubia mayor mirando a Matsuri.

—S-sí —respondió nerviosa.

—Un placer, yo soy Naruko, ella es mi hermana Haruko y ella es Hinata.

—El placer es mío —respondió haciendo reverencia.

—Oh, eres bonita —dijo Haruko—. Me imagino que muchos hombres buscan tener sexo contigo.

—¡¿Q-q-q-q-qué?! —preguntó tan roja como los tomates que Gaara cortaba.

—¡Haruko! —exclamaron avergonzadas Hinata y Naruko.

—Gaara, ahora que trabaja contigo, ¿harán posiciones raras en la cocina, sobre la comida y todo, como en los videos que tenía tu hermano el otro día?

—¡¿EH?! —Naruko, Hinata y Haruko iban a estallar de vergüenza.

—No, solo trabajaremos, aburrido, sin emoción y sin posiciones raras —le cortó Gaara sin darle importancia.

—Está bien —se había callado, sin insistir, solo había que hacer eso, cortarle el tema respondiendo, ¿por qué no lo habían pensado antes? En definitiva Gaara era alguien increíble.

—Busquemos helado —dijo Gaara y tomado de la mano de la pequeña caminó hacia otro cuarto, seguido de las otras 3.

o

O

o

30 minutos para que Naruto llegue.

—Señor Neji —le llamó el chofer—. ¿Hacía donde vamos?

—Estoy esperando la ubicación de Hinata, la he mandado a rastrear por el satélite utilizando su teléfono móvil.

—Entendido, señor —el castaño sonrió con amplitud al ver la respuesta en un mensaje. Tomó el aparato y lo entrego a su fiel conductor.

—En esa dirección, por favor —pidió y el hombre asintió regresándole el aparato.

o

O

o

15 minutos para la llegada de Naruto…

—¡Fuego! —se escuchaban los gritos potentes por toda la mansión, junto a las alarmas y las sirenas de los bomberos que recién llegaban.

—87, 88, 89, 90, 91, 92, 93… —el mayordomo, que respondía al nombre de Kakashi contaba con insistencia las personas que se hallaban fuera de la propiedad—. ¡¿Dónde están las señoritas? —gritó con fuerza, su saco había quedado abandonado en alguna parte, tenía hollín por todo el rostro y unas rasgaduras en la blanca camisa.

—¡Aquí vienen! —gritó Sasori, quien una vez que los vio salir, Hinata traía en brazos a Haruko y Naruko se sujetaba de su vestido, junto a ellas Gaara y una inconsciente Matsuri, tomó a la más pequeña, la envolvió en cobertores mojados y la llevó con los paramédicos.

—¿Estás bien, Naruko? —preguntó Hinata, sosteniendo aún de los hombros a la rubia mayor.

—S-sí, ¿y tú? —Hinata sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Estoy bien.

—El fuego está en el ala A de la casa, creo que podemos controlarlo antes de que llegue al área de habitaciones —avisó el bombero a Kakashi, que contaba una vez más a las personas de la casa, asegurándose de que todos hubiesen salido.

—No puede ser… —Naruko se mordió los labios y dio un paso atrás, alejándose de Hinata—. Lo siento —le susurró y se metió corriendo dentro de la mansión.

—¡Naruko! —gritó Hinata con fuerza antes de correr tras ella—. ¡Suélteme! —le exigió al bombero que la sujetaba en la puerta.

—No puede entrar.

—¡Claro que puedo entrar! —sacó de su bolsillo un espray de pimienta. El bombero la soltó para sujetarse el rostro, que ardía por la pimienta y ella entró—. ¡Naruko!

—Debemos de entrar por ellas —avisó Gaara.

—No, nadie puede entrar —advirtió esta vez el jefe de brigada—. El fuego en el ala A salió de control y está acercándose rápidamente al ala B.

—¡Pero no lo entiende! —gritó Chiyo encarando al bombero—. ¡Las señoritas entraron!

—Y será responsabilidad de ellas sin mueren.

El silencio se volvió sepulcral tras aquella frase, lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de Haruko desde el borde de la ambulancia.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? —preguntó Ino a su jefe al notar el gran alboroto en la entrada de su casa.

—¡Sabía que algo malo pasaba! —gritó Naruto, abriendo la puerta del auto aún encendido y lanzándose al suelo antes de salir corriendo a donde estaban todos—. ¡¿Dónde están mis hijas?! —gritó desesperado a sus empleados.

—¡Papi! —escuchó el grito desesperado de Haruko—. ¡Papi tengo miedo! —le gritaba entre el llanto una vez que se vio envuelta en sus brazos.

—Estas bien cariño, estas bien, gracias a dios —tocaba cada parte de ella, con ambas manos, como si se cerciorara de que todo estuviese en su lugar—. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

—Está adentro —sollozó y el rostro de Naruto palideció—. Volvió a entrar, no sé por qué, pero lo hizo, y Hinata entró por ella y ahora no dejan que nadie entre a buscarlas.

—¿Quién es Hinata? —preguntó confundido e impactado por la noticia.

—¡La niñera papá! —Naruto la sujetó con fuerza y se la entregó a Ino, quien inmediatamente la abrazó.

—¡Naruto! —escuchó el grito de Sasuke, que venía llegando y acababa de escuchar todo, y se volvió para verlo.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —le gritó el rubio sin detener su paso en dirección a la puerta de su hogar.

—Iré contigo, hermano —le avisó y emprendieron carrera hacía la entrada.

—¡No pueden entrar! —avisaron los bomberos una vez más.

Sasuke se lanzó sobre uno de ellos, y en el momento en que el segundo bombero se acercó a auxiliar a su compañero, Naruto se coló dentro.

—¡Más te vale traerlas con vida, dobe! —escuchó el grito de Sasuke seguido de un golpe seco.

El lugar era un infierno. El calor era extenuante y la tos las atacaba con fuerza. Había terminado siguiéndola dentro como si su vida dependiera de ello. La había perseguido por aquel montón de escombros y ni siquiera sabía porque esa niña había regresado a ese lugar tan peligroso.

Estaban en la habitación de Naruko. En el ala C, tan cerca y tan lejos de las llamas, que solo con la cantidad de humo que había entendían que tan grande era el incendio que las acosaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hinata y la niña asintió—. No respires mucho humo —la dejó de pie junto a la cama y entro al lavabo, agradeció que hubiese algo de agua en un balde.

Rompió dos trozos de tela de su vestido y los empapó, tomó el balde y salió a donde estaba la rubia. Le entregó uno de los paños, y sin previo aviso, vació el balde de agua sobre ella.

—Cubre tu boca con ese pañuelo, así no respiraras tanto humo, ¿entendido? —Naruko asintió y Hinata tomó su mano tras tapar su propia boca—. Te sacaré de aquí, de alguna manera.

No estaba segura de por qué Naruko había entrado, pero había corrido hasta su habitación, había tomado una caja de porcelana y ahora mismo la llevaba en sus manos. Era pequeña y de color dorado. Asumió que había algo muy importante dentro de ella.

—¡Naruko! —gritaba su padre desde la parte de abajo. El fuego se había esparcido más, casi era imposible pasar por las escaleras—. ¡Naruko, ¿me escuchas?! —insistía y no recibía respuesta alguna.

Ellas estaban en el pasillo, una junto a la otra, caminando con cuidado y rapidez.

El sudor caía por sus cuerpos con fiereza, en cualquier momento estarían deshidratadas, era la peor experiencia de sus vidas.

Escucharon un grito y apresuraron el paso en esa dirección.

—¡Aquí estoy! —gritó la rubia en respuesta a los gritos de su padre.

—¡Voy por ti, por favor ten cuidado! —rogaba Naruto, saltando sobre los escalones con llamas, deseando haberle robado su traje al bombero que Sasuke había noqueado.

—Usa esto —le dijo Hinata a Naruko entregándole sus zapatos—. Si los golpeas en los tacones harán mucho ruido.

—Te quemarás los pies.

—Prefiero eso que morir rostizada —la pequeña asintió con fuerza y comenzó a golpear los tacos con fuerza.

—¡Naruko! —gritó Naruto cuando al fin la vio al final del pasillo —¡Mi vida, estás bien!

—¡Papi! —gritó la pequeña antes de soltarse en llanto y abrazar a su progenitor.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró Naruto. Hinata se volvió a poner los tacones y hasta entonces los miró.

—Esto es una broma… —pensó al verlo—. ¿Naruto…? ¿Naruto es el padre de Naruko y Haruko…? ¿Uzumaki Naruto…? —sus pensamientos la estaban volviendo loca.

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo Naruto y tomó la mano de Naruko—. Ven con nosotros —dijo tomando la mano de la mujer frente a él—. Hinata, ¿cierto? —ella asintió—. Hora de irnos de aquí.

Una de las peculiaridades de esa casa, era que tenía grandes decoraciones en madera a lo largo de los pasillos y una gran columna moldeada rechinó, haciendo que Hinata elevara la mirada en esa dirección. Esa cosa iba a caer, y lo haría sobre el hombre por el que llevaba años delirando sin que él ni si quiera la conociera, y sobre la niña con la que tanto se había encariñado los últimos días.

Su cuerpo actuó por si mismo.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó antes de empujar a los dos rubios hacia el frente, recibiendo ella todo el impacto sobre su cabeza y espalda.

Hubo silenció. Ella calló tendida en el suelo con el trozo de madera sobre su espalda.

Naruko gritó desesperada y con todas las fuerzas que tenía ayudó a su padre a retirar el troncó. Naruto besó su frente para que se calmara, y tomó el cuerpo inerte de la niñera en sus brazos.

—Salgamos de aquí.

o

O

o

Afuera todos estaban en ascuas. Habían pasado alrededor de 5 minutos desde que Naruto había entrado, y unos 10 desde que lo habían hecho Hinata y Naruko.

Haruko no paraba de llorar en los brazos de Ino, quien como podía la consolaba, aunque no podía negar que ella misma era un desastre en ese momento.

Sasuke estaba inconsciente, acostado en una de las camillas tras ser electrocutado por los bomberos, y alguien observaba todo desde la comodidad de su automóvil.

—¡Señorita Naruko! —gritó el mayordomo al verla salir tosiendo y corriendo—. Una ambulancia, rápido —pidió y los paramédicos corrieron a auxiliarla.

—¡Yo estoy bien! —exclamó la niña sacudiéndose del agarre—. ¡Preparen la ambulancia para Hinata!

—¡Alguien ayúdeme! —Naruto salió unos segundos después, con el cuerpo polvoriento de la mujer, que hacía unos instantes había comenzado a sangrar por la herida de la cabeza.

—¡Por aquí señor! —gritó uno de los paramédicos—. ¡Tráigala aquí!

Naruto la dejó sobre la camilla y la subieron a la ambulancia.

—¿Hay algún familiar de la señora? —preguntó el enfermero.

—No —respondió Naruko.

—Yo iré con ella —dijo Naruto y subió un pie al vehiculo—. Dejo todo en tus manos, Kakashi.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Hinata estará bien? —preguntó Haruko –un poco más calmada– a Ino.

—Claro que sí, solo deben de curar su herida, pero te prometo que estará bien.

En el vehículo cercano…

—Vámonos —pidió Neji a su chofer.

—¿Ha sido esa persona la señorita Hinata? —preguntó el conductor.

—Sí, es mi prima.

—¿No irá a ver cómo está?

—Ella es fuerte. Volveré una vez que se haya recuperado.

—Está bien, señor.

—Volvamos a casa.

—Está bien, señor.

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Uff! Espero que les haya gustado, en disculpa por la tardanza lo hice muuucho más largo, como ya habrán notado, de hecho es casi el doble de largo.<em>

_En fin, se que con el título todos pensarían que sería __**candente**__ este episodio, pero en realidad era una broma irónica por el incendio xD. Es que no se me ocurría otra manera de que su primer encuentro como __**niñera-jefe**__ fuese dramático y __**fuerte**__, o importante jaja. _

_Bueno, me despido para no dar mucha lata, y por si les quedó la duda; sí, no cerraron la bomba de gas :/ jajajaja_

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	4. Huellas del pasado

_Holaaaa! Con todo lo que está pasando… y con el hecho de que… listo! NaruHina Cannon señores! Yo lo supe siempre y listo, ya se nos está por conceder… con el fin del manga y con la peli… Hoy salió tanta info que me dejó locaaa! Sí! Estoy delirando jajaja… tanto que estoy aquí publicando! 3_

_Espero les guste este capi… disculpas por la horrografía y espero que les guste esto que poco a poco va aumentando en suspenso y aumentará en romance…_

_Les amo~~ Disfruten la lectura :*_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4:<strong>

**Huellas Del Pasado.**

o

O

o

No existían palabras que describieran lo que sentía en aquel momento. Su corazón latía a mil kilómetros por hora.

El doctor le había pedido entrar a la habitación porque era la única persona relacionada a ella que estaba dentro del hospital en aquel momento. Y entonces la vio…

Su azulado cabello se extendía sobre la almohada, escapándose en rebeldes mechones de la venda sobre su cabeza. Le habían limpiado y ya no estaba cubierta de hollín ni polvo. Las mantas la cubrían hasta su pecho, con sus brazos sobre la cama. Respiraba con la ayuda de una mascarilla y las mangueras conectadas a sus venas no dejaban de transferir sangre, suero y algún que otro medicamento.

Habían transcurrido al menos 6 horas y aún no despertaba.

—¿Có… cómo está ella? —preguntó a quien le había permitido entrar a su habitación. Estaba preocupado, y sobre todo nervioso.

—Para haber entrado a una casa en llamas, y, haber recibido el impacto de un gran tronco de madera sobre su cabeza y espaldas… debo decir que aún está viva.

—No me trate de idiota, por favor —pidió el rubio rascando su cabeza. Lo habían obligado a tomar una ducha y cubrirse con las ropas necesarias para entrar a la unidad de cuidados intensivos en los que ella permanecía.

—Señor Naruto, trato a las personas según la inteligencia que demuestran tener —dijo manteniendo semblante serio y frio—. Solo a usted se le ocurre preguntarme si ella está bien, ¿acaso está ciego? Esa mujer tiene suerte de estar viva ahora mismo.

—Padre, no seas tan rudo con el idiota —el rubio giró su rostro y observó a Ino asomándose por la puerta—. Creo que se cayó de niño.

—Ino, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están mis hijas? —preguntó irritado pero manteniendo la voz baja.

—Kakashi insistió en que debía traerlas a que las chequearan a ellas también, pueden haber aspirado humo durante el incendio, sobre todo Naruko.

—Ya veo —bajó la mirada, se sentía frustrado. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo—. Inoichi-san, ¿ella estará bien?

—No lo sé —respondió observando a la inconsciente mujer—. Su espalda está bien y parece que es una cabeza dura porque más allá de una contusión y una leve fractura no parece haber ocurrido nada grave. Aspiró mucho humo pero ya se han limpiado sus pulmones y solo queda esperar a que despierte.

—¿Quieres ir a ver a las niñas? —preguntó la rubia apretándole el hombro.

—No. Kakashi sabe cuidar de ellas —desvió la mirada en dirección al cuerpo inerte frente a ellos—. Sin embargo, si puedes, llévalas contigo esta noche.

—¿Y tú? —el rubio sonrió de lado.

—Yo me quedaré aquí. Sasuke fue apresado por golpear a un bombero, le prohibieron visitas así que no puede darme ninguna información sobre ella —dijo refiriéndose a la niñera—. Necesito que vayas temprano a pagar su fianza y te hagas cargo de la oficina por los próximos días.

—¿Ya has hablado con Neji? —preguntó sonriendo tras asentir a todas las peticiones de su jefe.

—Sí. Casualmente está aquí en Tokio —suspiró—. Le pedí que viniera mañana directamente aquí, le comenté lo sucedido, aunque ya lo había visto en las noticias.

—¿Le encargaras las reconstrucciones a él? —Naruto asintió.

—Confió plenamente en Neji. Tiene la mejor firma constructora del país y me dijo que se encargaría personalmente.

—Es bueno saber que aún conservas buenos amigos de la escuela.

—Neji es más que un amigo de la escuela…

—¿A qué te refieres? No me digas que…

—Claro que no, loca pervertida —Naruto se sentó junto a la cama y estiró las piernas—. Neji y yo casi fuimos parte de la misma familia, o eso tengo entendido.

—Ya veo —se acercó al rubio y le golpeó suavemente la frente con los nudillos—. Ella no es Naida, te aseguro que se va a recuperar.

—No estaba pensando en Naida… —susurró— Sé que los muertos no vuelven de sus tumbas —tomó un mecho azul entre sus dedos con sus manos temblorosas—. La verdad, pensaba en alguien más.

—No te preocupes, no preguntaré —sonrió y se retiró sin decir nada más.

Las horas pasaban lentas y los sonidos que inundaban la habitación se dividían entre los complejos aparatos que guardaban en detalle todo lo que sucedía con su cuerpo y el «tic tac» tan común del reloj en la pared. Cursaban alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada.

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar esa mujer? Podría jurar que la había visto antes, en otro lugar, tal vez en otra vida, pero estaba casi seguro de que la conocía y no solo eso pero, ¿Cómo descifrar lo que no comprendía? El dolor era agudo, enterró el rostro en el borde de la cama y el sueño lo venció.

_La música a todo volumen, el olor a cigarrillo y alcohol junto a un embriagador perfume de mujer, las luces estridentes de la pista de baile y los cuerpos que se volvían sombras entre los cambios coloridos de las brillantes lámparas. _

—_Te amo, Naruto-kun —una voz dulce, y temblorosa por los efectos del alcohol le hablaba con ternura. No reconocía aquella voz, pero sabía que le gustaba escuchar esas palabras. _

_La música a todo volumen, el olor a cigarrillo y alcohol junto a un embriagador perfume de mujer y las luces de los autos en aquella avenida._

—_Abróchate el cinturón —le ordenó a alguien que asintiendo obedeció._

_La música a todo volumen, el olor a cigarrillo y alcohol junto a un embriagador perfume de mujer, las luces de los autos en aquella concurrida avenida, su cinturón desabrochado, un conductor de frente en su dirección, los chirridos de las ruedas contra el pavimento y un golpe estruendoso._

—_¡Naruto! —era el grito que le acompañaba._

El sudor caía de su frente y sentía las manos húmedas tras los guantes. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que debió enfrentar ese mal sueño.

—Maldita sea —bufó a baja voz. Giró el rostro y su mirada azul se cruzó con una color perla—. Hinata… Estás despierta. ¡Estás despierta! —se levantó de prisa, tropezando con todo a su paso—. ¡Iré por Inoichi! No te muevas —se devolvió con el rostro avergonzado—. Bueno, creo que no puedes pero… ¡cómo sea! Volveré en seguida.

Ella no dijo nada, se mantuvo inerte.

o

O

o

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el azabache soltando un bostezo.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte —respondió quien le visitaba. De pie frente a la reja que los separaba.

—Ella no tenía idea de que era la casa de Naruto —sus ojos brillaban en la tenue luz de la celda.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? Pero aún no he hecho mi pregunta.

—«¿Por qué estaba Hinata en casa de Naruto?» —dijo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa ladina—. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que deseas preguntar?

—Tu dijiste que te encargarías de que Hinata se olvidara de una vez por todas de ese hombre —el azabache se encogió de hombros ante aquellas palabras y recostó su cuerpo en la banca de cemento.

—No me culpes. Hinata no es un perro al que puedas entrenar para hacer lo que quieras. Lo intenté. Eso te lo puedo jurar, además, no lo hago únicamente porque tú quieras, también lo hago porque realmente me gusta Hinata.

—¿Te gusta? —bufó—. ¿Entonces por qué diablos la traes a casa de ese hombre?

—No fue mi idea, ¿ok? —se levantó y tomó las rejas entre sus manos—. Naruko y Haruko insistieron en llevarla con ellas.

—¡Pero tú se las presentaste!

—¡Lo sé! —gritó golpeando las rejas con las palmas de sus manos—. Haré lo imposible por alejarla de Naruto de nuevo, así sea lo último que haga.

—Bien. Más te vale, después de todo me lo debes.

—Lo sé. No me lo tienes que recordar.

—Nos veremos luego, Sasuke.

—Sabes que algún se enterara, y entonces ella va a odiarte, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —respondió—. Pero es un riesgo que seguiré corriendo si de esa manera puedo mantenerla a salvo. Además, no se enterará.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque, aunque tenga que matar a todo el que lo sepa, ella no se enterará de lo que pasó.

—Tú sabrás lo que haces, Neji.

—Y tú, solo asegúrate de mantener la boca cerrada.

Se retiró, dejando tras de sí el chasquido en los dientes de Sasuke y el chirrido de la puerta de seguridad al cerrarse.

o

O

o

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó el doctor con una sonrisa que se podía reconocer tras la máscara.

—Sí… —asintió con suavidad.

—¿Te duele algo? —ella asintió—. ¿Qué te duele?

—La cabeza —respondió con algo de dificultad y la voz cansada.

—Te harán unos estudios más, una tomografía, te tomaran unas muestras de sangre y mientras preparan todo puedes descansar, ¿está bien?

—Sí.

—Entonces, iré a preparar todo para los estudios.

—Está bien —respondió sin inmutarse.

—Ha sido una noche larga, ¿cierto? —preguntó quien tenía rato en la habitación sin decir nada.

—Sí… —susurró desde la cama.

El olor a alcohol y antiséptico sus fosas nasales recientemente desconectadas del respirador. Su mirada luchaba por enfocarse en quien le hablaba con cierta dificultad por el cansancio.

Un golpe resonó contra la puerta y tras un «adelante» se abrió.

—Buenos días, Naruto —saludó aquel hombre alto y de largo cabello castaño. Sus ojos blancos se pasearon desde el rubio hasta la inmutable mujer que yacía en la cama.

—¡Neji! —gritó eufórico el líder Uzumaki—. ¡Mil gracias por aceptar venir!

—No te preocupes, lo que sea por ayudarte —se acercó y clavó su mirada en la esquiva de Hinata—. Hola, tú debes de ser la «súper-niñera» de la que me hablaron hace instantes las hijas de Naruto.

—¿súper…? He… —rió de lado con sorna.

—Hyuga Neji, un placer —dijo con suavidad sujetando su mano con delicadeza.

—Hyuga Hinata —respondió ella con orgullo y sosteniéndole la mirada por primera vez desde su llegada.

—¿Los dos firman Hyuga? ¿Acaso son familia?

—En absoluto —respondieron al unísono.

—Bien, supongo que es un apellido común —estiró los brazos y tomó unos papeles de la silla en que antes había estado sentado.

Se encontraban en una habitación normal de hospitalización. Estaba fuera de peligro y había sido retirada de la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

—Esto es lo que tengo planeado Neji.

Anunció con entusiasmo y comenzó a mostrarle el diseño que había dibujado esa noche mientras esperaba que la bella durmiente abriera sus ojos.

Hinata solo podía observar como espectadora. Los dibujos eran simples, como los de un niño de primaria pero identificaban claramente cada centímetro de aquella casa, o al menos eso entendía por las explicaciones que daba a su primo.

Las ojeras bajo sus ojos denotaban el cansancio de pasar la noche en vela, tenía un par de vendajes en los brazos y la mano derecha.

En pocos minutos un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del castaño, seguido de una amplia sonrisa en los labios de Naruto le hizo entender que estaban de acuerdo.

Neji dio sus opiniones sobre el diseño, anunció que se lo mostraría completo en 2 días y el rubio le agradeció mil veces el poco tiempo que esperaría por los planos a sabiendas de que reconstruirían la casa en el menor tiempo posible.

—¿Dónde te irás con las niñas mientras se remodela la casa? —el rubio suspiró.

—Supongo que a un hotel —dijo rascándose la cabeza—. Aunque sé que ellas no están muy de acuerdo.

—¿Y qué pasa con las otras propiedades, tienes más de una casa en Tokio, o me equivoco?

—No, estás en lo cierto, pero, la mayoría de mis empleados son de mi pueblo natal así que Ino y Kakashi se encargaron de reubicarlos a todos en las diferentes propiedades, y la casa del centro se la di a Gaara junto a sus asistentes de cocina para que puedan trabajar allí.

—¿La de la cocina que te diseñó el alemán? —el rubio asintió.

—Ino también ofreció que nos quedáramos en su casa, pero… creo que eso sería abusar demasiado de ella.

—Y te saldría más costoso que un hotel —dijo burlón.

—Sí… esa maldita rubia me exprime como a un trapo viejo.

—Pero ya sabes que si te descuidas te la robo —advirtió sonriendo.

—No dejaré que lo hagas, por eso le complazco todos sus caprichos.

Las risas de ambos hombres resonaron en la habitación hasta que la puerta se entreabrió suavemente.

—Naruto, traje a las niñas —la voz de Kakashi se coló en la habitación y las 2 pequeñas entraron casi corriendo. Ignorando por completo a su padre y rodeando ambos lados de la cama.

—¡Hinata! —exclamaron al verla.

—Por favor discúlpame —pidió de inmediato Naruko abrazándola, con delicadeza para no lastimarla.

—Sí, disculpa que mi hermana sea una idiota —apoyó Haruko –a su manera– aferrada al brazo izquierdo, lleno de intravenosas.

—Tengan cuidado —las reprendió su progenitor separándolas de Hinata—. Lo siento, ¿te lastimaron?

—No, estoy bien —estiró su mano hasta que Naruko la tomó—. ¿Tú estás bien? —la niña asintió—. Entonces no importa que yo esté aquí.

—Hinata… —las lagrimas aflojaron en los ojos de la rubia y se acercó un poco más—. Lo siento…

—Ya las complací, es hora de irnos niñas —anunció Kakashi—. Naruto-sama, le recuerdo que en 3 horas es el recital de balet de Naruko-ojousama.

—¡Lo había olvidado! —se acercó a Hinata y tomó su mano con firmeza y suavidad—. Volveré luego, mejórate, ¿sí? —ella asintió con una tenue sonrisa—. Bien, no quiero perder a mi niñera.

Se dio la vuelta y siguiendo a Kakashi y las niñas se retiró de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de Neji con un apretón de manos para perderse en los pasillos blancos.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —preguntó directamente a Hinata que solo desvió la mirada—. Respóndeme.

—No es tu problema —bufó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Quieres irte de nuevo a Australia? Porque yo encantado te enviaría allí una vez más.

—¡¿Crees que dejaré que me envíes a Australia de nuevo?! —preguntó gritando—. ¡No soy una maldita mocosa a la que le dices que hacer, Neji!

—No grites, y cálmate, no estás en condiciones de armar un drama.

—¿Yo armo dramas? —rodó los ojos—. Eres igual que Hideki.

—¿Yo me parezco a nuestro abuelo? —se señaló a si mismo frunciendo el entrecejo—. Eres tú quien actúa como él. Haciendo las cosas por capricho y sin pensar en el daño que puedes causar a otros.

—Bien, tú mandas, ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó apretando los puños—. ¿Le decimos al doctor que me deje ir contigo porque yo soy Hyuga Hinata, _esa_ Hyuga Hinata, y que Naruto se entere de…?

—¡Cállate! —espetó.

—Tú lo sabes, sabes lo que va a pasar si él se entera.

—¿Se lo dirás? —ella negó, bajó la mirada y sus ojos se humedecieron—. Solo esperare a salir de este lugar y volveré a ocultarme de él, como todos estos años...

—Sabes que es mejor así —intentó consolarla sentándose al borde de la cama—. Por cierto, mi abuelo sigue pidiendo verte, Hinata. Insiste mucho sobre eso.

—Neji, te juro, te juro por lo más sagrado que él es la última persona que me interesa ver, no quiero saber cómo está, si es de gravedad o no, si se va a morir o no, no me interesa, y lo sabes, ¿por qué insistes?

—Porque es tu abuelo.

—¡Arruinó mi vida!

—¡Tú sola la arruinaste! —Hinata se paralizó—. Tú sola te encargaste de hacer las cosas mal, arruinaste los planes y todo terminó mal. No te apegaste al plan.

—Tenía 14 años, Neji, ¿quién se adapta a esa clase de planes teniendo 14 años?

—Tú debiste de hacerlo…

—Sí… porque era yo la perfecta…

—No solo por eso, Hinata —le limpió las lágrimas que se escapan del borde de sus ojos—. También porque eras más lista que eso…

—Neji…

—¿Sí…? —preguntó acariciando un mechón de su largo cabello.

—Me iré a Australia en cuanto salga de esto.

—¿Verás al abuelo antes de irte? —ella negó—. Supongo que no hay manera de convencerte.

—No quiero escucharle recriminarme de nuevo por todo lo que pasó.

—Entiendo —susurró—. Tengo que irme —ella asintió—. No dudes en llamarme si algo pasa.

—Lo haré.

—Por cierto —se detuvo en la puerta y sacó su teléfono móvil. Buscó algo marcando opciones de la pantalla táctil y se acercó a Hinata de nuevo—. Es Hanabi —indicó señalándole el teléfono antes de entregárselo.

—Está hermosa —susurró antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo—. Cumplirá 15 años pronto.

—¿Puedes enviarla al menos una semana a Tokio? —Tras dudarlo un instante asintió.

—Solo una semana, cuando comiencen las vacaciones decembrinas —ella asintió entusiasmada—. Eres su tía después de todo, no le veo nada de malo que te visite.

—Gracias —respondió en un movimiento de labios sin palabras.

—Te enviaré la fotografía a tu teléfono.

—Te avisaré en cuanto tenga de vuelta mi teléfono.

—Por favor. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Ella quedó recostada en la almohada, sola, llorando con fuerza, al punto de sentir dolor en su pecho, temblando y luchando por calmarse para que al llegar el doctor no notara su depresión repentina.

o

O

o

Las luces estaban apagadas y las miradas de todos se enfocaban en el escenario decorado con árboles, flores, brillo y un tema lleno de fantasía.

El traje negro de Armani le iba bien con aquella corbata naranja de rallas y su melena rubia y alborotada le hacía resaltar entre la multitud.

Sus ojos se enfocaban firmes en la pequeña tarima y sus manos con inquietud tomaban una y otra vez el teléfono que yacía en su gabardina. Volviendo a guardarlo consecutivamente.

Sus ojos intentaban cerrarse a causa del cansancio cada cierto tiempo y a su lado, la menor de sus hijas le observaba intrigada. Él le devolvía una sonrisa, diciéndole que estaba trasnochado y ella sonreía tranquila, enfocando sus ojos en el escenario, a la espera de la aparición de su hermana.

El teléfono móvil llegó una vez más a sus manos y con la pantalla encendida sus ojos se enfocaron en él.

En algún momento una fotografía apareció en la pantalla.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con curiosidad la espía junto a él.

—No lo sé —respondió rascando su cabeza avergonzado.

—Seguro la bajaste de internet sin darte cuenta —bufó la pequeña, enfocando su atención en la directora que acababa de hacer acto de presencia en medio del escenario.

—Sí… —su rostro se apagó un poco al igual que sus ojos observando la fotografía—. _Se parece tanto _—pensaba con el palpitar a mil.

Cerró la fotografía, silenció el teléfono y se enfoco en el anuncio que daba inicio al recital de invierno.

—Y ahora con ustedes, para dar apertura a este gran evento, tenemos a la coral del instituto, acompañada de la sinfónica nacional.

Un evento sin precedentes que presentaba a los hijos de líderes y celebridades del país en todo su esplendor.

o

O

o

—Sasuke, ¿cómo pudiste llevar a Hinata a casa de Naruto? —el moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Fue un accidente.

—¡Tu trabajo es asegurarte de que ella se enamore de ti, no ir a lanzarla a los brazos de mi hijo! —espetó con fuerza cierta pelirroja.

—Las cosas se dieron de esta manera, pero no me rediré tan fácilmente. Ya me conoces, Kushina, yo siempre obtengo todo lo que quiero —la mujer rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Más te vale que consigas la manera de alejar a esa mujer de mi hijo tanto como sea posible.

—Lo haré, yo tampoco quiero que ella esté muy cerca de Naruto.

—No podemos arriesgarnos, Sasuke.

—Lo sé, además, Hinata me pertenece.

—¿Sí, y por qué terminaron?

—Es parte de mi estrategia. A Hinata no se le puede presionar. Me asegurare de que ella sola vuelva a buscarme.

—Pues date prisa con eso, idiota.

—Sí, sí, sí —colgó el teléfono y apretó el volante del auto—. Maldita sea…

—Hora de irnos —anunció Ino abriendo la puerta del copiloto—. Ya finiquité todo. Debes presentarte en una semana en la estación de bomberos, debes hacer servicio comunitario 2 semanas en ese lugar para que se te limpie el expediente.

—Como sea —musitó encendiendo el vehiculo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Una noche en una celda y ya te comportas como un ex presidiario? —se burló Ino con una amplia sonrisa—. No, en serio, ¿te pasa algo?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Llevamos 2 minutos en el mismo espacio cerrado y no has intentado seducirme —su tono de voz engreído sacó una sonrisa en los labios vecinos.

—Sabes que quiero más que nada meterte en mi cama, pero no me revolcaré contigo en un auto, quiero un hotel, algo elegante. No eres cualquier ramera, ¿o eso te consideras?

—Idiota —bufó enojada.

—Pero si quieres… —detuvo el auto en seco haciendo que la cabeza le rebotara en el asiento—. Podemos hacerlo aquí y ahora.

—Enciende el maldito auto antes que te la corte, pendejo.

—Eso pensé…

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, me alegra que tantas personas lean con tanta emoción este Fanfic jejeje…<em>

_De verdad estoy sorprendida y casi con ganas de llorar al ver la cantidad de reviews en relación a mis otras historias... sobre todo porque esta solo tiene 4 capis con este jajaja._

_Gracias a todos! De corazón :*_

_o_

_O_

_o_

_Bueno, acá les dejo sus respuestas:_

_**Memetomori1986: **__Gracias, me alegra que te gusta, eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo xD_

_**Son Of Time: **__jajaja seeee… quería trolearlos con el título del capítulo xD. Bueno, lo de Naruko, es porque sé que muchos hemos experimentado el bullying en la escuela y quería hacer mensión a eso, sé que muchos se identificaran… Bueno, aquí tienes la otra que tuviste que esperar aún más xD_

_**Kyraa: **__Hola! A mi me gusta que te gustó(? En cuanto a Sasuke… que te digo, es sexy, se lo merece xD… Seguro habrá "Sasu-todas" así que te complaceré XD… Bueno, el NaruIno está más difícil porque soy celosa con Naruto(? jajajaja pero bueno, veré que hacemos(? Besos!_

_**atadalove: **__jajajajajajajajaja… Lo sé! Es que… estaba escribiendo y pensaba: Una puta razón por la que Ino no le entre?! Y pgsjkfbsdkvbk! Es Lesbiana! xDDD… Es que Hinata es la chingona de la historia(? xD Me gusta que te gustara… bueno, ya veremos en el corazón que tal queda xD yo lo leeré y lo sabes xD… Pd5: yo también lo amo jajaja_

_**Joplin97:**__ Hola! Asistencia anotada(? Jajaja. Bueno, me alegra tu comentario y espero seguir complaciéndote jajaja… Gracias por leer y hasta el rato :*_

_**Natsuko Sasaki: **__Continuadooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo jajajaja_

_**Hinata Teikoku DenKare: **__Jajajaja como dije, yo tampoco, fue algo repentino XD Pero me agrada xD._

_**netokastillo: **__Pues sí… trataré de no enfocarme mucho en temas médicos porque de eso no sé mucho jhaja… pero más adelante, cuando entregue cierta info del pasado si le pediré opinión a un amigo que es doctor :P_

_**sango surime: **__Gracias a ti por leer. _

_**metalero-7896: **__Muchas gracias por tu comentario._

_**AnHell: **__Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer. Espero no defraudar tu emoción._

_**Davaru: **__Bueno, acá la tienes. Me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por leer :*_

_**Anacar: **__Jajajajajaja Yo también quiero verlos celosos… aún falta mucho por mostrar y cada vez se develaran más cosas…_

_**sukihime510: **__Gracias por leer y comentar._

_**alfaro: **__Gracias… ya está xD_

_**Rosihyuuga: **__Me alegra que te guste! Gracias por leer y eso! Estaré esperando esos reviews con ansias :*_

_o_

_O_

_o_

**_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_**


	5. Fotografía de un recuerdo

_Hola! Acá les traigo un capítulo Cannon para gente Cannon, los no-Cannon están prohibidos(? Jaja_

_De verdad, que emoción por la peli y por todo! _

_Les amo~~ Disfruten la lectura :*_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5:<strong>

**Fotografía de un recuerdo.**

o

O

o

Tenía la mirada fija en la ventana y paseaba una moneda entre sus dedos con agilidad, era su manera de calmar los nervios y la ansiedad.

Dejó caer la moneda sobre el escritorio de su oficina y comenzó a tamborilear con la pluma. Estaba estresado y desahogaba su frustración entre la mesa y el lapicero.

Fijó nuevamente sus ojos en el paisaje citadino que ante él se mostraba, levantó la bocina del teléfono y marcó un número rápidamente. Colgó antes de que comenzara a repicar.

—Déjalo ya, Naruto —pidió una rubia sentada frente a él, con notoria irritación en su rostro.

—No puedo evitarlo —suspiró y apretó su cabeza entre sus manos—. ¡Me duele la cabeza!

—Cálmate, estás muy tenso —pidió bajando un poco el tono de voz—. ¿Te preparo un té?

—¿Por qué no puedo ir? —preguntó sin dar respuesta a la pregunta.

—Porque no es tu problema, Naruto —prácticamente gruñó—. Ya mi padre me dijo que alguien irá por ella.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Tú tienes trabajo que hacer.

—Hoy es domingo, debería de estar descansando —bufó desviando la mirada hacia el computador.

—Sí, pero debes de pensar rápido que harás con tus hijas, no pueden estar en mi casa y…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió—. Ya le pedí a Naruko que arreglara sus cosas y las de su hermana para irnos hoy al hotel. De verdad lamento mucho haberte molestado.

—No me molesta, pero no entiendo por qué no compras otro departamento y ya, al menos para que vivan ahí temporalmente —dijo la rubia recogiendo unos papeles de la mesa—. Tienes los medios económicos para hacerlo.

—Porque no está bien, Ino —comenzó a firmar los documentos frente a él—. Quiero que entiendan que el dinero no lo da todo en esta vida. Que mejor que tener dinero, es tener buenos amigos que te tiendan una mano cuando la necesites. Solo quiero que no se acostumbren a dejar todo en manos del dinero.

»Cuando era niño, recuerdo que si había un problema se resolvía con un cheque. Mis padres no tenían tiempo para cuidar de mí, así que le daban dinero a alguien para que me cuidara. Cuando crecí, según Kakashi, si me metía en líos solo debían de pagar para que todo quedara olvidado. Siempre fue así, y no es lo que quiero que aprendan mis hijas.

»Cambié de casa tantas veces que no puedo decir que alguna fuera mi hogar, por eso quiero arreglar la casa en la que hemos vivido desde que Haruko nació y que sea el lugar que ellas llamen hogar.

»Cuando el departamento de mis padres se incendió por mi culpa, a mis 8 años, solo sonrieron y compraron uno nuevo. No quiero ser ese tipo de padres que no pone límites. Yo nunca tuve límites e hice cosas horribles, por eso, yo quiero que ellas los conozcan, para que sean mejor que yo.

—Naruto… —se levantó tras meditarlo un poco y tomó su bolsa y su chaqueta—. Iré al hospital a ver como está, ¿te parece?

—¿Por qué…? —ella sonrió.

—Porque es mi manera de limitarte, tú no iras, así que iré yo. Además, no lo negaré, también estoy preocupada.

—Ino… —relajó su rostro y asintió con suavidad.

—Por cierto —se acercó y tomó la billetera del rubio, sacando una de las tarjetas—. Vi una hermosa maleta _Nicole Lee_ en el centro comercial de la esquina, que hacía juego con una bolsa de mano y unos zapatos —Naruto enarcó una ceja—. Me la debes por cuidar de tus hijas —sentenció guiñando un ojo y lanzando un beso al aire—. Bye.

—Tsk —bufó rodando los ojos—. ¿Para qué me busco una mujer si tengo a Ino? —el hombre que acababa de entrar mostró una sonrisa ladina ante aquellas palabras—. Si fuera mi esposa no me haría gastar tanto.

—Es el precio del buen servicio —Respondió el recién llegado a su queja.

—Pensé que no vendrías, Shikamaru —el pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

—Me pediste que viniera y me dio curiosidad el saber ¿por qué después de tantos años?

—Porque necesito que vuelvas a mostrarme todo lo que ocurrió esa vez.

—¿Por qué quieres torturarte con eso?

—Porque lo necesito… —su voz se apagó con las últimas palabras.

—Tsk… —golpeó levemente el escritorio y extendió su mano hacía él—. Vamos, pasaremos por una botella de sake y luego iremos a mi oficina.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, Shikamaru.

—Sí, sí, como sea, vámonos antes de que vuelva Ino.

Las puertas de la oficina se cerraron tras de ellos, y como anunciado había sido, partieron en busca de licor para poder sumergirse en recuerdos del pasado.

o

O

o

Sus ojos se pasaban curiosos y con recelo de un lado de la habitación al otro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba encerrada entre las pálidas paredes blancas de la habitación de un hospital.

El castaño a su lado golpeteaba el suelo con su pierna lleno de inquietud. Era irritante, estar ahí sentado sin poder decir o hacer nada. Ella le había dado la orden de que callara y él debía de serle obediente como un perro entrenado. A veces realmente odiaba esa capacidad que ella tenía para que las personas le obedecieran. Solo debía mirarle, cruzar esa mirada clara con la suya y de inmediato se rendía a sus pies.

—¿Quedaron claras las indicaciones? —la pelinegra asintió—. Sigo en desacuerdo de que te retires del hospital pero, no puedo retenerte a la fuerza.

—Lo siento, no quiero ser grosera ni nada por el estilo, es solo que, como ya le expliqué, no puedo permanecer demasiado tiempo en este lugar.

—Pero no termino de entender, ¿por qué? —el doctor fijó su seria mirada en los ojos perlados frente a él—. Si no me das una explicación coherente no puedo firmarte el alta.

—¡Déjese de mierdas y firme el papel! —gritó ya irritado el castaño frente a ellos.

—¡Kiba! —exclamó Hinata avergonzada—. Muestra respeto, por favor.

—Lo siento —bufó, tirándose –literalmente- en la silla de acompañante.

—Doctor, ese tema es realmente delicado, usted no se imagina cuanto —suspiró—. Además, no tengo tiempo para instalarme a contarle todo. Necesito irme a Australia pronto.

—No puede viajar así —advirtió y ella asintió calmada.

—No lo haré. Esperaré a que usted me diga que puedo hacerlo. Pero no quiero estar aquí encerrada, saldré de Tokio hasta que pueda viajar a Australia.

—Y la razón por la que se va es…

Lo pensó un instante antes de responder.

―Usted, ¿realmente no me recuerda?

―¿Te conozco acaso? ―preguntó confundido.

―No me recuerdas… ―desvió la mirada―. Es raro que no me recuerde, porque fue usted quien atendió a Naruto en aquella ocación —los ojos azules frente a ella se dilataron.

—¡Hinata! —le gritó como reclamo Kiba.

—No, Kiba, está bien ―se mordió los labios y continuó hablando―. Tal vez el nombre de _«Naida»._

—¿En verdad eres tú? —ella asintió.

—Compruébelo usted mismo —él se acercó y le levantó el cabello, mostrando un tatuaje con la forma de una mariposa negra justo debajo de las raíces capilares.

—Pero, es imposible, yo mismo…

—Todo fue una farsa.

—¿Él lo sabe…?

—No —negó en el acto—. Él no lo sabe y no lo puede saber. Necesito que lo mantenga en secreto.

—Pero, ¡Naida!

—¡No me llame así! —gritó afilando sus ojos—. Esa persona está muerta, ¡y los muertos no vuelven de sus malditas tumbas! —una punzada de dolor le recorrió la espalda y cerró los ojos, apretando la mandíbula—. Solo deje que me valla.

—Está bien… —firmó el documento en sus manos y se lo entregó al castaño—. Tú cuídate y yo mantendré la boca cerrada.

—Se lo agradezco —dijo ella asintiendo levemente.

—Es hora de irnos —anunció Kiba sacudiendo una silla de ruedas.

—No, Kiba, no me iré contigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó rabioso.

—Lo siento. Te pedí que vinieras porque no tenía nadie más a quien pedirle que trajera algo de equipaje para mí. Además, tendrás que hacerte cargo de todo mientras que no estoy.

—Pero, Hinata.

—Pero nada, necesito que hagas esto por mí.

—¿Te vendrá a buscar esa persona, verdad? —ella asintió.

—Es mejor así.

—¿Por qué? —Hinata esquivó la mirada irritada del castaño—. Eres una cobarde —musitó con los puños apretados y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

—Espero que te mejores pronto —dijo el doctor, observando fijamente aquellos ojos desolados frente a él—. Con su permiso.

Su mirada se fijó en la puerta, en cualquier momento aquella persona entraría por la puerta y se la llevaría. Era mejor así.

Debía desaparecer como lo había hecho antes y por más difícil que fuera, por más dolor que sintiera, lo haría, y lo haría las veces que fuesen necesarias.

o

O

o

El olor a antiséptico invadía los pasillos del hospital, los murmullos entre las conversaciones rebotaban en las paredes, colándose sigilosamente en sus oídos.

Recorría los pasillos a paso presuroso, con su bolsa de mano colgando a mitad del brazo y sus tacones tamborileando en el suelo.

—_Esto está lleno de tanta gente enferma —_pensó para sí misma, esquivando con cuidado a las personas que pasaban demasiado cerca.

—¿Ino, qué haces aquí? —preguntó un hombre apoyándose en su hombro.

—¿Tú? —los ojos azules de la rubia se iluminaron ante la presencia de aquellos grises, colgándose de su cuello en el acto—. ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! —gritó, ganándose un mandato para callar de parte de los presentes—. Lo siento —susurró avergonzada.

—A mí también me alegra verte, pero deberías de soltarme, estamos llamando demasiado la atención —susurró a su oído, empujándola.

—Lo siento, es que realmente me parece mentira que estás de pie frente a mí —sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Ya, ni se te ocurra llorar —le advirtió golpeando suavemente su frente—.

Ambos caminaron a paso calmado en la dirección que llevaba la rubia inicialmente. Conversaban de trivialidades mientras que los pasillos se volvían más desolados, hasta llegar al área de hospitalización, que, por obvias razones, permanecía en silencio afuera de las puertas blancas enumeradas.

—Entonces, ¿estás trabajando como secretaria de Uzumaki Naruto? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, al final, acepté trabajar con él y nos ha ido muy bien juntos, la compañía va en ascenso y soy su mano derecha, además, tenemos una bonita amistad.

—Me alegro mucho, Ino —su sonrisa solo se comparaba en belleza con la de sus ojos.

—Y… ¿qué hay de ti? Hace años no te veía aquí en Tokio —preguntó deteniendo sus pasos frente a una de las puertas.

—He venido a Tokio, pero no había podido comunicarme contigo, además, ahora estás muy ocupada, obviamente no ibas a tener demasiado tiempo para hablar con un viejo amigo.

—No digas eso, Toneri —el peliplata sonrió—. Simplemente no querías hablarme y ya, te conozco, a mí no puedes engañarme.

—En realidad, no solo contigo, no quería hablar con nadie —suspiró—. Han sido un par de años difíciles.

—Lo sé —desvió la mirada y el silencio tocó las puertas.

—Ino —habló él tras un par de segundos—. ¿Qué haces en el hospital?

—Vine a ver a alguien —respondió con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

—¿Sí? Yo también —ambos se miraron y luego la puerta.

—Vengo a ver a Hinata —dijeron al unísono.

La puerta se abrió y cerró de golpe, mostrando ante ellos la silueta de un irritado castaño.

Observó a ambos de pies a cabeza, hasta encontrar sus ojos directamente con los del hombre frente a él.

Apretó los puños y se acercó, sujetándole el cuello de la camisa con fuerza.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó Toneri.

—Te lo estoy advirtiendo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó curiosa y preocupada la rubia frente a ellos.

—No es nada importante —dijo Toneri soltándose del agarre y fijando sus ojos grises en los marrones—. Una vieja rencilla de niños. No se puede evitar.

—Adiós —Toneri sacudió la mano al verlo partir—. Entonces, ¿me acompañas, Ino? Después de todo veremos a la misma persona, ¿o no?

—S-sí —dudó por un instante pero tomó la mano que le ofrecían—. _¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?_

La puerta se abrió y ambos la atravesaron, encontrándose de frente a Inoichi, quien estaba a punto de retirarse.

—Hola, papi —saludó Ino.

—Hola, hija —respondió él, marcando un beso en su frente—. ¿Me acompañas un instante afuera, por favor? —la rubia asintió y se retiraron.

—Hinata —habló Toneri y la pelinegra asintió—. ¿Cómo te sientes, querida?

—Mejor —respondió calmada.

—Estoy honrado de que hallas aceptado que viniera a buscarte —se acercó, hasta sentarse al borde de la cama y tomar su mano—. Te he extrañado mucho los últimos meses.

—¿Podemos irnos? —dijo cortante y el rostro de Toneri cambió por uno serio.

—¿Podrías ser un poco más… cómo decirlo… amable, tal vez? ―Hinata desvió la mirada y él le apretó la muñeca halandola―. Mírame cuando te hablo ―le exigió tomándole el mentón.

―Toneri, estoy cansada ―se excusó.

―Yo también, estaba cansado cuando hablamos, aún así me vine de inmediato a Tokio solo para estar contigo.

―Me estás lastimando ―se quejó tomando la mano con que le sujetaba el mentón.

―¿Le dijiste a Naruto quien eres? ―ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza―. ¡Hablame! ―espetó y ella apretó los ojos―. Odio cuando te quedas callada de esa manera, y lo haces cada vez que Uzumaki Naruto entra en el tema.

―¡Entonces no lo nombres, si tanto te molesta, deja de hablar de él! ―hubo silencio―. Él no tiene idea.

―Hinata, perdóname, por favor ―bajó la voz y la rodeó con sus brazos con delicadeza―. Solo, no puedo evitar sentir celos, porque sé que él te sigue importando.

―Eso no es cierto… Naruto y yo no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro ―mantuvo la mirada firme―. El pasado nunca regresa, deberías de saberlo.

―Hinata, solo quiero que seas feliz, y mereces más, y yo puedo darte más ―acercó con sigilo su rostro al de ella―. Estoy feliz de que aceptes venir a Australia conmigo.

―Toneri…

―Hinata, te lo he dicho antes, solo me interesa verte feliz, y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para verte feliz.

―Toneri, en serio, lo hemos hablado antes, yo…

―Por favor, no he venido con las manos vacías ―besó la comisura de los labios de Hinata y se levantó―. Neji ha enviado a Hanabi conmigo.

―Pero… él dijo que…

―Le llamé, para decirle que vendría a por ti y que quería traerte a Hanabi. Sé que estás muy encariñada con la pequeña, y me parece lindo.

―No era necesario que lo hicieras, él iba a enviarla y…

―Hinata, por favor, sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo con Hanabi, quiero acercarme a ella tanto como sea posible.

―Es que yo…

―No te preocupes, ya verás que todo va a ir justo cómo lo esperamos.

―Querrás decir, cómo tú lo esperas.

―Sabes que esto lo hago por los dos, por ti.

―No lo sé…

El silencio se apoderó de la sala una vez más y Toneri la levantó en sus brazos, para dejarla sobre la silla de ruedas.

Salieron de la habitación, Hinata sobre la silla con aquella enorme faja que le habían amoldado al cuerpo para que su espalda no peligrara durante la recuperación y el traslado en auto.

―¿Dónde está Hanabi? ―preguntó con ligera preocupación.

―Nos espera en el auto.

―Gracias… por traerla antes.

―No me des las gracias, ya te lo dije, si me aceptas en tu vida, tendrás todo lo que quieras cuando lo quieras.

―Sí…

Los pasillos incoloros fueron espaciándose hasta llegar a la recepción y finalmente al estacionamiento.

Un auto negro, algo llamativo y largo les esperaba con un chofer junto a él. Las puertas traseras fueron abiertas y con ayuda de ambos hombres Hinata se sentó en el alargado y acolchado sofá.

Una adolescente le sonrió desde un lado del asiento, era castaña y tenía su mismo color platinado en los ojos.

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo antes de que la castaña comenzara a relatar lo vivido desde la última vez que se habían visto.

―Ya lo sabes, Hinata ―susurró Toneri a su oído cuando la pequeña se distrajo hablando por teléfono―. Todo lo que quieras lo puedes tener, solo mientras estés junto a mí.

o

O

o

El olor a cigarrillo inundaba la oficina de aquel hombre. Un rubio nervioso y ansioso le miraba inquieto desde su silla. Solo podía observar en detalle como el pelinegro sacaba una gran cantidad de carpetas del fondo de un archivo.

Eran carpetas amarillas, con sellos rojos que indicaban la inscripción _«Archivo Privado»_. Habían una gran cantidad de carpetas iguales, con el mismo color e inscripción. Revisó el nombre impreso en la pestaña y fue seleccionando las que procuraba en aquel momento. Eran 5 en total.

—Estas son, Naruto —dijo tras un bostezo sentándose frente al invitado—. ¿Estás seguro de querer ver esto?

—No —respondió en el acto, posando una de sus manos sobre el papel amarillo, ya envejecido por el tiempo y el polvo.

—Naruto, algún día tienes que enfrentar lo que pasó —aseguró, abriendo la primera carpeta y mostrando en la primera hoja un acta de defunción—. Hasta que no lo enfrentes no podrás dejarlo ir.

—Es que… —llevó una mano despacio al bolsillo de su saco—. No quiero ver el después —tomó una fotografía vieja y algo maltratada—. Prefiero quedarme con esta imagen —aseguró entregándosela a Shikamaru

—¿De dónde sacaste esta foto? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Cuando volví a casa la encontré en mi habitación, guardada en una alcancía bajo llave. Fue raro encontrarla ahí pero, desde entonces la guardé.

—Era una chica muy hermosa.

—No merecía morir como lo hizo —sus ojos se cristalizaron y tomó la carpeta, arrugando con ira el acta de defunción—. ¡Tenía 16 años!

—Nadie, Naruto, hubiese querido que eso ocurriera —abrió la segunda carpeta y dejó ver la fotografía de una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años en la puerta de un edificio—. Yo creo que nos engañaron.

—¿Qué…? —no alcanzaba a verse correctamente la persona en la fotografía, solo se veía un cabello negro azulado, y daba la espalda a la cámara.

—Desde que me lo pediste, recolecté tanta información como me fue posible sobre ese caso, sobre el accidente, sobre aquel día, los involucrados, sobre ella, pero, hace poco, encontré entre algunas fotografías viejas de Temari a esta mujer entrando a ese edificio, tal vez… solo tal vez…

—¿Crees que sea ella?

—Es imposible, es imposible que siga con vida —dijo con seguridad, desanimando al rubio—. Sin embargo, tengo mis dudas. Muchas cosas no encajan.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó devolviendo el acta maltratada a su lugar.

—¿Sabes por qué tengo tantas carpetas sobre tu caso? —el rubio negó confundido—. Porque mucha información tiene 2 fuentes, 2 versiones, en otras palabras, tengo 5 historias diferentes de tu vida, y algo me dice que las 5 son falsas.

—Pero, es imposible, una de ellas coincide con lo que mi difunta esposa y Sasuke me dijeron, tú me dijiste que era lo más cercano a la realidad.

—Sí, lo hice, sin embargo, es muy extraño. Porque si esa fuese cierta, ¿de dónde han venido las otras?

—Estoy más confundido que antes —se quejó sujetándose la cabeza.

—En serio, Naruto, ¿por qué no tomas en serio mi propuesta de ese tratamiento? Podría devolverte la memoria.

—O matarme en el proceso.

—Me dieron una buena garantía de que funciona.

—Pero yo necesito continuar con la única garantía que me sirve, y es el estar seguro de que estoy aquí para mis hijas.

El silencio hablaba para ellos en aquel momento tan tenso. Tomó las carpetas y las arrojó en un maletín con cierto recelo.

—Lo revisaré, todo, pero cuando esté a solas. Necesito pensar con calma las cosas.

El pelinegro asintió y Naruto llevó la mano al bolsillo.

_48 llamadas perdidas… La Bruja._

—Mierda —bufó. Devolvió la llamada.

—_¡¿Naruto?! —_escuchó aquella chillona voz del otro lado—. _¡¿Dónde diablos estás metido? Tengo un buen rato intentando hablarte!_

—Lo siento, Ino, estaba ocupado con Shikamaru.

—_¿Estás con ese idiota? —_musitó—. _Cómo sea… Deja lo que sea que estés haciendo, ya está listo todo, ahora mismo estoy con las niñas en el lugar donde van a vivir hasta que restauren la mansión._

—¿En serio? —preguntó con gran sorpresa—. ¿Dónde, Ino?

—_No puedo decirte por teléfono. _

—Oye pero…

—_Te recogeré a las 5, aún tengo un par de cosas que organizar antes de ir por ti. _

—Entiendo, pero dime, ¿cómo…?

—_Por favor, no olvide llamar a su madre a las 4, hoy llega junto a su padre América. Cuídese, adiós._

—Aguarda, ¡Ino! —ya había colgado.

—¿Qué ocurre, qué te dijo? —preguntó el Nara tras dar un jalón a su cigarrillo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó ignorando la pregunta anterior.

—No sé, alrededor de las 3, ¿por qué?

—Tengo que irme —agarró con fuerza el maletín y tomó la fotografía del escritorio para devolverla a su saco—. Te llamaré luego y te traeré todo, lo prometo, pero ahora tengo algo importante que hacer.

—Sí, tranquilo —lanzó la colilla al bote de basura y se recostó cómodamente en su asiento—. Llamaré a Sai, él debe saber algo… pero primero, debo encontrar su número telefónico.

o

O

o

Corría a gran velocidad por los pasillos blancos e incoloros del lugar. Subió un par de escaleras, esquivando personas, camillas y demás. El número de habitación estuvo frente a él, y tras apaciguar dudas abrió la puerta de un tirón.

—No está… —susurró al viento al encontrar la habitación completamente vacía.

—Se fue esta mañana —dijo una voz tras de él, haciéndolo darse vuelta.

—Doctor…

—Alguien vino por ella temprano, Ino había venido a verla pero al final ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablarle.

—Ya veo… por eso no me dejaba hablar cuando llamé —se sentó al borde de la cama y apretó el móvil entre sus manos—. Usted… ¿no sabe dónde la llevaron?

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —preguntó—. ¿Qué te hace sentir interés por esa persona?

—No tengo la menor idea —respondió en el acto—. Pero realmente quiero volver a verla, de hecho, por loco que suene, necesito volver a ver a esa mujer.

—El destino actúa a su manera y en contra de todos nosotros.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó el rubio confundido.

—De nada, no tengo información que pueda servirte, es mejor que dejes las cosas como están, Naruto. Creo que le estás dando demasiada importancia.

—Sí… es cierto —levantó el teléfono y rascó nervioso su cabeza—. ¿Le importaría dejarme solo un instante? Tengo que llamar a mi madre.

—Claro, toma tu tiempo.

El rubio de larga cabellera cruzó la puerta dejando solo a aquel que no despegaba sus ojos del móvil. Marcó un par de veces, y tras esperar, al fin recibió respuesta del otro lado del auricular.

—_¿Qué pasa?_ —era un típico saludo de confianza.

—Sasuke, necesito un favor, es de vida o muerte.

—_¿A quién tenemos que matar? —_preguntó sonriendo.

—¡A nadie, idiota! —respiró hondo—. ¿Me puedes conseguir el número de la niñera?

—_¿De qué niñera? _—la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro.

—Tu amiga, la mujer que iba a cuidar a mis hijas, la del accidente, del incendio, ¿la recuerdas? —Sasuke no respondía—. Su nombre era Hinata, ¿no?

—_Sí, es Hinata, y… ¿para qué lo quieres?_

—Nada en especial, solo, quiero saber si estaría interesada en tomar el empleo como niñera de Naruko y Haruko.

—_¿Me estás jodiendo, verdad? —_preguntó luchando por encubrir su enojo—. _¿Vas a dejar a tus dos «preciadas» hijas en manos de una desconocida?_

—Parece buena persona.

—_Lo siento, no cuentes conmigo, no te conseguiré nada que esté relacionado con ella. _

—Pero, Sasuke…

—_Mi avión está por despegar, adiós._

Enmarcó los auriculares en sus oídos, encendió el reproductor y apagó el teléfono. Rechinaba los dientes de la ira y tronó sus dedos buscando calmarse de alguna manera.

—_De ninguna manera —_pensaba—._ De ninguna manera pienso permitir que vuelvas a quitarme a Hinata, Naruto. Esta vez, tú tienes las de perder —_dio un último vistazo al imponente Tokio desde la ventanilla y bajó la persiana—. _Volveré a Tokio cuanto antes, no permitiré que vuelvas a tomar lo que es mio._

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Hola gente hermosa, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado… Sé que me he tardado bastante en publicar, pero es difícil últimamente repartirme entre mi familia, mi trabajo, el amor de mi vida, Mundo FanFiction NaruHina y mi pasión (escribir).<em>

_Pido disculpas por la tardanza y trataré de publicar la continuación pronto! Besos~~_

_o_

_O_

_o_

_Pensaba dejarles las respuestas, pero lo haré luego, ahora mismo ya me iré a dormir… solo entré para publicar el capi :'( _

_Se los debo mis amores~~_

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	6. Nuestro Hogar

_Holas!_

_Aquí yo de nuevo jeje._

_Bueno, como dije antes en mi nueva historia: **¡Cuidado, Uzumaki Naruto es padre! **por la temporada alta de trabajo que comienza mañana, no actualizaré hasta Enero :'( pero serán solo unas 3 semanas sin actualizaciones..._

_Por otro lado, quiero dar las gracias por todos sus reviews! Eso me inspira a continuar!_

_¡Muchas gracias, 'ttebayo! :P_

_Pdata: Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar con cariño a mis amigas y compañeras de trabajo en MFNH: atadalove, tsuki (olvidé tu nickname de nuevo, sorry xD) y la jefa Kathy Kawaiii_

_Las amo nenas y estoy feliz de ser parte del equipo :*_

_Al resto los invito a unirse al grupo: Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina (en Facebook)_

_Ahora sí, disfruten de la lectura :*_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 6: <strong>

**Nuestro Hogar.**

o

O

o

_Marzo, las flores brillaban con la luz del sol y las aves cantaban en los arboles. El paisaje más hermoso que hubieran imaginado se exhibía con claridad ante ellos._

—_Estaré por siempre a tu lado, ¡'ttebayo! —sus brazos eran fuertes y cálidos, al menos así los sentía cuando él la abrazaba. _

—_Yo también, Naruto-kun…_

—¡Despierta! —abrió los ojos asustada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó a su sobrina, que solo rodó los ojos y le entregó el teléfono móvil.

—Dije que estabas descansando, pero esta mujer insiste en hablar contigo —le entregó el aparato y se retiró de la habitación.

—¿Hola? —preguntó intrigada.

—_¡¿Hinata?! —_Escuchó del otro lado y retiró un poco el teléfono de su oído.

—S-sí.

—_¡Al fin contestas! —_escuchó un tendido suspiro—. _¿Cómo estás? Habla Ino, la asistente de Uzumaki Naruto —_Hinata colgó antes de siquiera escuchar el nombre completo.

—No puede ser —el teléfono volvió a sonar.

—_¿Por qué colgaste? —_escuchó al contestar nuevamente—. _Voy llegando a tu departamento, necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente._

—¿Me darías un adelanto, por favor? —le rogó prácticamente.

—_Lo siento, prefiero que nos sentemos a conversarlo de frente._

—Entiendo. Esperaré por ti entonces —respondió calmada antes de colgar—. _No ha de ser nada grave —_se decía a sí misma para calmarse—. De seguro es para saber cómo estoy, él ha de haberla enviado sintiéndose responsable.

—Parece que aún no pierdes esa vieja manía de hablar sola —sus ojos se posaron en la castaña que había vuelto a la habitación—. Te extrañé mucho.

—Yo también —susurró abriendo sus brazos, sentada sobre la cama y recostada al espaldar.

—Nunca habías pasado tanto tiempo sin verme, pensé que ya no querías saber nada de mí —se acurrucó entre los brazos que se abrían para ella como una niña pequeña.

—No digas eso, sabes que si fuese por mí no te dejaría ni un minuto sola —besó su frente con cariño—. Sin embargo, ya sabes que no puedo ir a casa de nuestra familia y es allí donde Neji te tiene viviendo.

—¡Pero no es justo! —se quejó—. Yo no quiero vivir con el abuelo, ni con Neji-otousan, yo quiero vivir contigo, porque tú eres mi mamá.

—Hanabi…

—Es que no me parece justo, no lo entiendo, si mi mamá eres tú, ¿por qué tengo que vivir con Neji y con Tenten? Yo los quiero porque ellos me criaron y me han cuidado como si realmente fuese su hija pero… yo quiero estar contigo.

—Hanabi —tomó el rostro de la adolescente acunándolo—. Es mejor, por ahora que estés con ellos y no conmigo. Yo también deseo tenerte a mi lado, más que ninguna otra cosa. Eres mi tesoro, pero, debemos ser pacientes, ¿está bien?

—Sí…¡Pero en cuanto sea mayor de edad me vendré a vivir contigo! —exclamó con fuerza, levantándose de golpe de la cama—. Este es mi hogar, es nuestro hogar, porque, tú me lo dijiste, que este departamento es de mi verdadero papá.

—No puede ser… —susurró.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la castaña.

—Nada, que aún no comemos nada y ya es tarde.

—Tranquila, cocinaré algo rápido para que no tengas que dejar la cama —el timbre de la puerta sonó—. Iré a ver quién es.

—Está bien.

Hinata se quedó sentada en su lugar, manteniendo la posición recomendada por el médico y dejó que un largo suspiro saliera de sus labios. Estaba intrigada y asustada. No sabía para qué quería verla Ino pero no tenía un buen presentimiento al respecto. Además, a eso se le podía sumar lo que su hija le acababa de recordar.

Tomó el té que Hanabi había dejado temprano en su mesa de noche. Ya estaba frio.

Lo revolvió un poco y lo tomó sin darle importancia a la temperatura en que estaba. Cerró sus ojos y recargó la cabeza en la almohada. Contó hasta 10.

—¡Hinata! —escuchó el grito de Naruko al entrar a la habitación.

—Hola, Naruko-chan —saludó con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Haruko subiéndose a la cama y sentándose a su lado.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Pero estás en cama. Uno no se queda en cama cuando está bien —dijo la pequeña frunciendo sus labios.

—Haruko —tomó su rostro—. Cuando uno sufre un accidente, aunque esté bien de salud, debe permanecer un tiempo en cama para asegurarse que no haya un daño mayor.

—Entonces… ¿solo estás en cama por precaución? —Hinata asintió a la pregunta de la mayor de las hermanas—. Gracias a Dios… —se acercó y la abrazó—.Estaba muy preocupada.

—Tranquila, estoy bien.

—Niñas, por favor dejen a Hinata un momento a solas conmigo, tenemos cosas de que hablar.

—¿Eres tú quien llamó? —preguntó la castaña asomándose a la habitación.

—¿Tú eres Hanabi? —la joven asintió—. Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, un placer conocerte.

—Hyuga Hanabi —respondió reverenciando en señal de saludo.

—Hanabi, ¿podrías atender un momento a Naruko y Haruko mientras tu tía y yo hablamos? —la castaña asintió y las dos rubias le siguieron al recibidor.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó directamente Hinata al verla cerrar la puerta.

—Naruto y las niñas se quedarán aquí mientras remodelan la casa.

—¿Disculpa? —sus ojos se explayaron de la sorpresa—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Conseguí una copia del documento, sé que este departamento es de Naruto.

—Eso no…

—¿Lo vas a negar? —Hinata mordió su labio inferior—. No sé cómo ocurrieron las cosas, y no te voy a preguntar porque sé que no me lo dirás, pero, estoy de tu lado, aunque ahora no me creas.

—Ino, esto está más allá de lo que tú imaginas…

—¡No, tú lo estás complicando! —resopló y lanzó su fleco hacía atrás—. Este es el trato; la casa estará lista en 3 meses como máximo, para esa fecha me encargaré de que tu vida vuelva a la normalidad… bueno, si es que vivir escondida en tantas mentiras lo consideras normal.

—Ino, tú no tienes la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo, tú crees que todo esto ha sido mi elección y estás equivocada. Yo no…

—No es una opción, Hinata. Te lo aclararé, cuando digo que estoy de tu lado, me refiero a que tu viaje a Australia no se podrá realizar hasta dentro de 4 meses, me refiero a que guardaré tu secreto si colaboras conmigo y me refiero a que tu enemigo también es el mío.

—¿De qué enemigo estás hablando?

—Del que arruinó tu vida.

—Mi vida la arruinó mi abuelo, y no creo que siquiera sepa quién eres.

—Ha, sí, claro, eso es lo que tú crees, o mejor dicho, te han hecho creer.

—En serio, Ino, no te involucres en esto, por favor.

—Lo siento, cariño, ya lo hice, de hecho me involucro en cada cosa que tenga que ver con Naruto.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? —se arrepintió de haber pensado alguna probable teoría—. ¿Naruto y tú…?

—No digas tonterías —rodó los ojos—. No tengo tan mal gusto como tú.

—Eso fue cruel…

—Hinata, lo digo en serio, nunca debiste darte por vencida, aún no debes hacerlo, si le dijeras que eres Naida, entonces yo estoy segura de que…

—No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre, por favor —desvió la mirada a un costado de la habitación—. Naida está muerta, ¿acaso obviaste ese detalle cuando investigaste a fondo el pasado de tu jefe? Tuvo un accidente de auto en el que su joven prometida falleció.

—Hinata…

—Fue conocida en todo el país la noticia, de hecho en todo el mundo, fue impactante, y el funeral fue hermoso, muy emotivo, yo estuve allí. Si estoy en lo correcto, él faltó porque estaba aún inconsciente, tal vez por eso no lo recuerda bien.

—¿Sabes qué?, no vine a discutir contigo, así que ignoraré tu ironía.

—En ese caso, yo ignoraré que intentas meterte en un asunto que no te compete.

—No te pareces en nada a la persona que me describieron.

—Eso es porque yo no soy la persona de la que te hablaron.

—¡Bien, cómo quieras! —se cruzó de brazos—. Ya traje el equipaje de las niñas y Naruto, vendré a traerlo en un rato a él.

—Bien, no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

—¿Y por qué tus piernas tiemblan bajo las mantas? —enarcó una ceja y exhibió una ladina sonrisa triunfante al ver a Hinata sonrojada—. Deberías ir organizando las habitaciones, este departamento es pequeño, deberías desocupar la habitación que queda junto a esta.

—Largo —susurró Hinata sin mirarle a la cara.

—Mejórate —dijo antes de salir sacudiendo su mano—. ¡Niñas, me voy! —exclamó al llegar donde estaban las 3 jóvenes tomando té.

—¡Ino, tienes que probar este té, está delicioso! —Harukó se levantó del suelo y corrió en dirección a Ino, aferrándose a su pierna—. ¡Hanabi-chan lo hizo!

—¿En serio? —tomó una taza que la rubia mayor le ofrecía—. Tenemos que probarlo entonces.

—Espero le guste —dijo con timidez la castaña, sin levantarse de su lugar.

—Es increíble —susurró Ino sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. ¿Tienes 14, cierto?

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lo imaginé —sonrió y tras beber la taza besó la frente de las tres niñas—. Iré a traer a su padre, se quedarán a vivir aquí hasta que la casa esté lista, ¿entendido?

—¡¿De verdad?! —preguntaron en un grito ambas rubias.

—¿Nos quedaremos aquí con Hinata, y papá también? —preguntó Naruko dejándose caer al suelo.

—¿Se quedarán aquí? —esta vez fue Hanabi quien intervino en la conversación.

—Sí, lamento si se te hace incomodo, será por poco tiempo.

—No importa —respondió en el acto—. Solo estaré aquí un par de semanas.

—¿No vives aquí?

—No, vivo con mis padres, fuera de la ciudad.

—Ya veo… —la habitación quedó en silencio.

—Bien, pueden despedirse con calma, yo iré a preparar la cena, Hinata no puede cocinar, así que yo prepararé la cena. Ha sido un placer —reverenció—. Hasta luego —se retiró de la estancia.

—Naruko, Haruko —susurró Ino acercándose a las niñas—. Yo ya hice lo más difícil, que era meterlas a ustedes y a su papá aquí, ahora dejo el resto en sus manos.

—¿Crees que lo logremos? —preguntó la mayor.

—¡Claro! Su padre es un idiota, pero no es ciego y Hinata es muy linda, y algo me dice que ella no podrá resistirse demasiado a su padre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó la rubia menor.

—Intuición femenina —respondió guiñando un ojo—. Cuídense mucho, en una hora más o menos traeré a su padre —agitó su mano y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

o

O

o

En la habitación del hospital…

—¿Hola, mamá? —al fin le contestaban el teléfono.

—_¡Naruto, al fin me llamas 'ttebane! —_escuchó el grito de su madre del otro lado.

—Lo siento, han sido un par de días ajetreados, ¿ya llegaste de Maui?

—_Hace 20 minutos aterrizamos en Japón, ya estamos en casa. ¿Dónde están las niñas, estás bien?_

—Sí, todo está bien mamá —suspiró—. Dale mis saludos a papá, debo llamar a alguien, en cuanto pueda te vuelvo a llamar.

—_¿Vas a colgar, y las niñas?_

—Mañana las llevaré a tu casa si quieres, pero por ahora, debo irme —sin decir más colgó el teléfono—. Maldita sea… —susurró dejando caer el teléfono en la cama—. Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso —sacó la fotografía del saco y se quedó observándola—. ¿De verdad…? ¿De verdad desapareciste de este mundo por mi culpa? ¿Cómo pude haber destruido lo que más me importaba?

—La vida suele ser injusta —escuchó una voz familiar a su espalda.

—¿Neji? —el castaño se sentó en una silla frente a él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenía que traer unos papeles pendientes del seguro, ¿y tú?

—Quería saber cómo estaba —cubrió la fotografía y la guardó—. Estaba algo preocupado y pensé que aún seguía aquí.

—Yo escuché decir lo mismo —se levantó—. Es agradable, quería despedirme.

—Sí…

—Bueno, Naruto, un placer verte —extendió su mano y tomó la del rubio—. Mantendré a Ino al tanto de la construcción.

—Gracias… Nos veremos luego —el castaño agitó su mano y caminó hacia la puerta—. ¡Neji, espera!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lo siento —susurró bajando la mirada sus pies—. ¡Lo siento mucho, 'ttebayo!

—No te preocupes por eso, fue hace mucho tiempo Naruto.

—Aún así, lo siento.

o

O

o

_Aquel lugar era agradable, a él le agradaba, aunque era solo un viejo salón de baile, aburrido y desolado en gran parte del año. _

_Estaba lleno de luz, flores y bonitas decoraciones. Era cálido y agradable y solo unas pocas personas estaban sentadas en las gradas bancas improvisadas con cajas de madera._

_Una joven rubia de ojos verdes, vistiendo un traje negro estaba de pie al centro y al fondo de la sala. Un libro residía sobre sus manos y frente a ella, en una pequeña mesa de té, algunos papeles._

_De pie frente a la mesa, mirando hacia el pasillo y con la mano extendida se encontraba un hombre. Era joven, y lo único que brillaba más que su rubio cabello eran sus ojos; azules como el cielo. El hermoso traje color champagne que le ajustaba al cuerpo y su corbata anaranjada, combinados con tenis le hacían lucir relajado._

_Sonreía, sonreía idiotizada mientras sus mejillas sonrojadas le acompañaban por el pasillo improvisado, haciendo que los presentes se levantaran de sus asientos._

_Sus manos temblaban sosteniendo el buqué y luchaba por no enredarse con los pequeños tacones, eran bajos, pero los nervios no ayudaban demasiado. El escote del vestido resaltaba su busto y una cinta con un gran lazo ajustaban su cintura, dejando el resto de la tela blanca caer, corto al frente y con una cola colgando en V en la parte trasera, recubierto con tul más largo. Fue lo más cercano a un vestido de novia que consiguió en su armario aquel día._

_Aquella mano estirada tomó una de las suyas y de nuevo estaba rodeada por aquellos cálidos brazos. Se sentía feliz._

_Sintió un beso sobre su frente y la mujer rubia comenzó a hablar._

_Firmaron los papeles y aquel caballero de pulcro traje le besó._

_Se escuchaban los aplausos y la algarabía que envolvió de pronto el lugar. _

_No eran muchos los presentes, pero era sincera la felicidad que sentían._

—_Ahora sí, jamás, nadie nos podrá separar._

—_¿De verdad? —preguntó ella aferrada a su espalda._

—_¡Lo juro, 'ttebayo! _

—_¡Hinata! —gritó un hombre al cruzar la puerta del salón._

—¡Hinata, despierta! —insistía la rubia mayor.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó al abrir los ojos.

—En tu casa —dijo la castaña tomando una toalla y secando la frente adulta—. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Estabas sudando mucho.

—Nos asustaste —dijo la pequeña sujetando su mano.

—Lo siento, no ha sido nada importante —las dos rubias le abrazaron a los costados y Hanabi se metió en el medio—. Gracias…

El timbre retumbó en el departamento.

—¡Llegó papá! —gritaron las dos rubias antes de correr fuera de la cama y de la habitación.

—Mamá —la castaña se acercó a Hinata, susurrándole al oído—. No te preocupes, todo estará bien —se retiró de la habitación.

—¡¿Hinata?! —escuchó ese grito y un estruendoso choque a mitad del pasillo—. ¡Lo siento, 'ttebayo!

—¡¿Eres un niño o qué para andar corriendo sin fijarte por dónde vas?!

—No me hables así, mocosa —se quejó el rubio pellizcándole una mejilla.

—¿Qué ocurre allá afuera? —el rubio se detuvo en el acto y dejó a la castaña quejándose en el suelo.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios—. Ino no me estaba engañando —se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama, siendo observado detenidamente por las 3 niñas desde la puerta—. ¿Cómo estás?

—B-bien —respondió esquivando su mirada.

—Oi, de verdad lo siento, y a todas estas, ¿puedo llamarte Hinata, no tienes ningún problema con eso? —ella negó—. Qué bien… Ino me contó que estás bien y que no hubo mucho que lamentar del accidente. Aún así estoy muy apenado, 'ttebayo…

—N-no te preocupes —giró su rostro a un lado—. ¿Pu-puedes dejarme sola, por favor?

—¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Na-nada…

—No puede ser… —susurraron las niñas entre sí.

—Naruko, ¿a Hinata le gusta papá? —preguntó la más pequeña.

—Eso creo.

—¿Qué? Claro que no —reviró Hanabi.

—¿Qué no? ¡Pero si fue tan obvia! —le repelió Naruko.

—Eso es imposible, Hnata solo ha amado a una persona en su vida. No puede de la noche a la mañana fijarse en un desconocido —se dio la vuelta sacudiendo su largo cabello y caminó en dirección a la estancia principal.

—¿Tú que sabes? —dijo Naruko tras ella, pasando una mano por su cara luego de haber recibido una bofetada con el cabello castaño—. Hinata es joven aún y papá es guapo.

—¿Te parece guapo, ese hombre? —sonrió con sorna—. Solo lo vez con ojos de amor fraternal, pero es tan guapo como recibir una patada en la ingle.

—¿Ah sí? —los ojos azules de la rubia se afilaron—. Pues con solo verte no quiero ni imaginar el rostro de tu padre.

—¡Pues-¡

—¡Ay, cállense! —intervino Haruko—. Ya están mayorcitas para esas discusiones.

—A mi no me grites, enana —Hanabi le tomó la mejilla, pellizcándola con suavidad. Suspiró—. Vamos, serviré la cena, ¿me ayudan?

—¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó la mayor.

—Sí, ¿acaso tú no? —Naruko negó—. Si quieres puedo enseñarte.

—¿En serio? —Hanabi asintió.

—Sí, puedo enseñarte durante el tiempo que pasaré aquí.

—Eso sería genial —tomó el brazo de Hanabi y la arrastró a la cocina—. ¡Vamos, quiero ayudarte a preparar la mesa!

—¡Yo también quiero ayudar! —exclamó Hanabi colgándose del otro brazo de la castaña.

—Sí, sí, que escandalosas.

En la habitación…

—¿Hubo alguna complicación? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Tu cabeza, tu columna están bien?

—S-sí, no ha sido nada grave.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no?! —afirmó las manos a los lados de la cama, acercándose a ella—. ¡Yo vi lo que pasó, fue un golpe fuerte!

—Sí, pero el doctor ha dicho que estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de reposo y descanso —puso las manos en los costados de su cintura—. Tengo que usar esta faja clínica un tiempo por prevención, pero estoy bien.

—Es un alivio escuchar eso —ella desvió la mirada en silencio y él se levantó del borde de la cama—. Lo siento mucho —dijo inclinándose, logrando llamar la atención de Hinata.

—¿P-por qué? —preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Por todos los problemas que mis hijas y yo te hemos causado los últimos días —tomó su mano—. Si así lo quieres, puedo irme ahora mismo, solo quería saber que estabas bien, yo… me alegro mucho de que no estés bien.

—No hace falta… que te vayas —sus ojos brillaban por verlo ahí, frente a ella—. Puedes quedarte… el tiempo que quieras…

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó acercándose a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, ese abrazo que hizo su corazón acelerarse aún más—. Voy a decirle a las niñas que nos quedaremos aquí.

—S-sí —apenas podía respirar—. _Él realmente no recuerda nada… —_las lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos, pero solo se cubrió con las mantas, dejándose envolver por los recuerdos que atesoraba.

_La primera vez que cruzó las puertas de ese departamento._

_Había llegado con los ojos cubiertos por un pañuelo, un par de cuadras en el auto sin ver a donde iba, solo escuchaba las puertas abrirse y cerrarse y sentía aquellas manos que la guiaban. La sensación del ascensor y la luz que se colaba por el pañuelo con fuerza._

—_¡Llegamos, 'ttebayo! —escuchó que él exclamó y se quitó el pañuelo, subiéndolo sobre su cabeza._

—_¿Qué…? —quedó sin palabras. La vista era hermosa._

_Una ventana panorámica de techo a suelo se abrió ante ella, era medio día y el sol entraba con fuerza, iluminando toda la estancia. Una pequeña pero cómoda sala de estar, una puerta que daba a la cocina y un pasillo._

—_¡Realmente me encanta esta vista! —exclamó con sus dedos sobre el crsital de la ventana—. ¡Ven, tienes que ver el resto, Naida! —tomó su mano nuevamente y la arrastró rumbo al pasillo—. Espero que te guste —susurró a su oído, de pie tras ella frente a una de las habitaciones—. Sé que estás acostumbrada a más, pero ahora mismo es lo máximo que te puedo dar._

—_Naruto… —una de las puertas se abrió. Era una bonita habitación matrimonial. Todo era blanco y lila, decoraciones detalladas y trabajadas._

—_Pensé en todo lo que podría gustarte, quería que fuera suficiente para ti —la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la segunda habitación—. Esta supongo que no la usaremos mucho, pero, podría llegar a ser útil algún día._

—_Naruto…_

—_Espera, aún quedan dos habitaciones, hay una igual a esta, sin nada en especial, pero, la más importante es esta —abrió la puerta junto a la habitación principal._

—_Naruto... esto es… yo…_

_Una habitación teñida en rosa se apareció frente a ellos. Una cama individual parecida a un sofá, una silla mecedora, algunos estantes con peluches y una cuna de madera blanca. Sus manos temblaron tocando las paredes, y por instinto las llevó a su vientre. Hasta ese momento no había entendido la realidad de su situación._

—_Sé que no es mucho, Naida, pero, ahora mismo, si pudiera darte todo lo que acostumbras tener lo haría, pero no puedo, por eso, ten paciencia, te juro que conseguiré una casa el doble de grande de la que vives ahora con tus padres._

—_No importa… —las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y se sentó al borde de la cama—. Naruto-kun… vamos a tener un bebé y… tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo._

—_Oi, cálmate —se sentó a su lado y la abrazó—. Sabes que estoy contigo, en el momento en que me lo dijiste hablé con Neji y él-_

—_¡¿Qué?! —se levantó alejándose de él—. ¿Qué hiciste qué? Neji se lo va a decir a papá, ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso, Naruto?_

—_Cálmate, por favor —la tomó de los hombros y la rodeó con sus brazos—. No pienso dejarte sola, ni ahora, ni nunca, ¿está bien? Me haré cargo de todo, incluso le dije a mi padre que comenzaría a trabajar, él tiene tiempo diciéndome que lo haga, y ahora tengo la motivación y una razón para hacerlo. _

—_Pero, solo tenemos 15, ¿cómo se supone que criemos un niño? ¡Nosotros somos niños!_

—_¡Hinata! —gritó haciéndola temblar—. Si jugamos a ser adultos para meternos en una cama, nos tocará jugar a ser adultos y hacernos cargo de esto, los dos, y yo cargaré contigo, conmigo y con nuestro hijo, porque es nuestro y no me importa lo que el mundo diga, tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo y lo haré. _

—_Pero…_

—_Neji ya trajo algunas de tus cosas. Él quiere apoyarnos y mis padres también lo están haciendo. Ellos me consiguieron este departamento._

—_¿Neji… tus papás…?_

—_Los papeles… les pedí que los pusieran a nombre de los dos, y lo consiguieron. _

—_Pero… cuando mi papá sepa…_

—_Para ese momento ya estaremos casados, Hinata —suspiró y la llevó hasta el borde de la cama, ella se sentó—. Nos casaremos esta misma tarde, ya Neji se las arregló para conseguir las firmas de tus padres en el permiso, ya sabes, por ser menores de edad, es necesario que nuestros padres estén de acuerdo._

—_Tengo miedo… —susurró enterrando el rostro en su pecho._

—_Todo va a estar bien, te prometo que estaré contigo, Naida, ¡no, Hinata! —tomó sus manos y la miró directamente a los ojos—. Te amo, a ti y a nuestra hija, ¡porque estoy seguro de que será una niña tan hermosa como tú!_

—_Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun —una risa se escapó de sus labios y se aferró a él._

Abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad.

Estaba sentada en la cama de la misma habitación principal de aquel departamento, 14 años más tarde, con las manos temblándole como la primera vez, con los ojos llorosos como la primera vez, con el corazón arrugado y preocupado como la primera vez y con las mismas dudas que la primera vez.

—¿Te vas a ir? —preguntó al aire debajo de las mantas.

—Si quieres me voy —escuchó una respuesta y descubrió su rostro.

—N-no hablaba contigo —desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Lo sé —se acercó y extendió su mano a ella—. Las niñas prepararon la cena, ¿puedo ayudarte a llegar a la cocina? —ella asintió en silencio y él la levantó en brazos como a una princesa—. Sinceramente, estabas más pesada el día del incendio.

Dejó escapar una carcajada y con cuidado de no golpearla llegó al comedor. La dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa y se acercó a la ventana junto a los muebles. Observó las luces nocturnas brillando en la ciudad, la luna ocultándose a la distancia entre las nubes y posó sus dedos sobre el cristal.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? —ella asintió desde su lugar mientras Hanabi le dejaba el plato frente a ella—. Realmente me encanta esta vista.

—Lo sé —susurró con una tenue sonrisa—. _Siempre te ha gustado…_

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*<em>


End file.
